Insanity
by Hermione's conscience
Summary: There isn't much time left,and with her being well,Hermione,Draco will have to work extremely hard to make her his,even if it means that he ends up insane during the process,but hey,we all get a little crazy for love right?How far is he willing to go for her?Right up to the point of Insanity,and that means that he'll have to eliminate the competition. Draco's a veela,so GAME ON!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Insanity**

**A/N: Hey people! This is Hermione's Conscience, and this is my second Veela story so buckle up for the craziest Draco Veela story yet!**

**P.s: nobody has died during the war except the loony death eaters and lovely old Voldy, meaning Dumbledore, Tonk's, Lupin, Snape, Fred and every other dead guy is alive!**

**DMHG**

The war was over, and it had been over for five months now. In his opinion the world was perfect: he was filthy rich, oh merlin he was, devilishly handsome, undeniably so, forgiven for being a death eater-well by almost everyone-, had the loving parents that he always wanted and there was no girl in his life to break his heart.

Sure, there were still girls in his life,*cough-one night stands-cough*, but hey, he was a Malfoy, you can't stay with one person for too long, or you might actually end up loving them.

As he sat alone on the vast Malfoy grounds, he thought about his final year at Hogwarts, he would be turning eighteen in two months, and he couldn't wait. He knew in the wizard world he was officially an adult at seventeen but hey, a seventeenth birthday spent trying to bring down your headmaster really wasn't the greatest thing in the world. This year, he'd be spending it war free, with all his Hogwarts buddies. He could picture it now, taunting Harry Potter, rubbing his wealth in Ronald Weasley's face, snogging Hermione Granger out of her mind, picking on Neville- _'wait what?!'_

**DMHG**

Lucius Malfoy paced up and down in his study, constantly crossing Narcissa as she also paced.

"How could we not have seen? He's been showing the signs, looks, senses, even his eyes change colour! How could I not have known! I could've found his mate and saved him! Now he's destined to die!"

Narcissa looked at her husband sharply,

"don't say that, his eagerness to get back to Hogwarts clearly tell us that his mate is there, and no doubt he shall find her if that's the case,"

Lucius looked thoughtful at her words; he looked up at his wife who met his gaze.

"We need to tell him Cissy, we need to tell him now."

Narcissa nodded slowly and snuck a glance out the large window, far away, sat a lone figure with his silver hair glinting under the moonlight.

"Alright but whose going to tell him?"

Silence.

"Not it!" both called at the same time.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised brow.

"It comes from your side of the family so you should be the one to tell him Lucius, now get your pale ass over there and tell him!"

Lucius's eyes widened, "but Cissa! He'll- he'll- he'll murder me!"

Narcissa rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed her husband and dragged him from the room,

"You should have thought about that before getting me knocked up."

**DMHG**

Draco could hear his parents approaching him from far away, he had no idea how it was even humanly possible but he could.

"Hey ducky!" his mother called, plopping down to his right,

"Beautiful night isn't it?" she asked, staring at the stars that were twinkling in the silvery night.

"Yes mother, not too long ago I saw a falling star, sad really, but quite entertaining,"

Lucius sat down in front of his son.

"Yes it is quite sad to see a falling star, I agree…"

Silence.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and gave him a pointed look; clearly her husband was a chicken.

He sent her a glare that clearly said, '_you tell him!'_

Narcissa scowled, and turned to Draco,

"Sweetheart your father has something to tell you, it is an urgent matter darling, please do not be too displeased…"

Draco looked at his mother skeptically and then turned to Lucius.

"Father?"

Lucius scowled at Narcissa and looked at Draco.

"Draco, do you remember your great grandfather Abraxas?"

Draco thought for a moment and looked back at his father,

"Yes, why father?"

Lucius sighed, now was the moment.

Narcissa gulped, and prepared for a tantrum.

"He was a Veela Draco,"

Draco knotted his brows, "ri-ight?"

"The Veela gene skipped my father Draco, as did it in me… but not …you…"

Draco blinked.

"You mean… that he… that means… since you're my father… and I'm a… I'm a Veela…"

His parents nodded.

Slowly Draco's silver eyes became a dark colour, and every speck of white was gone.

**DMHG**

In the distance, about a mile from the Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, a teenage girl stood in her room in her ridiculously large house. She was alone as she danced around, blasting her music and spinning and skidding across the clean wooden floor in her socks.

"-but until the gates are opened, I just wanna feel this moment!" she sang loudly, so loud that she didn't notice that her parents had come home from a long day of work at their dentist surgery or that someone had just screamed an agonizing scream in the distance as her father along with her mother called their only daughter to see the clothes that they bought for her, "Mione!"

**DMHG**

"It's not possible! This can't be happening! I'm going to die!?-"

"No darling! It's not as bad as it sounds-"

"And here I was thinking! Normal birthday! First time ever! And now I'm going to die? This can't be happening. This cannot happen."

Draco was of the ground, pacing frantically.

"Draco, we know that she's attending Hogwarts-"

"And how would you know that father?! How? I would love to know how you know that when you didn't even know I was a Veela!" Draco spat venomously at his father who winced slightly.

"Draco, you must understand that your father thought it was dormant, and this situation must be looked at as a blessing,"

Draco was shaking out of anger, and when he spoke, it was through gritted teeth.

"Enlighten me mother on how this is a blessing,"

His mother looked out into the Malfoy forests,

"This way, you'll be with your soul mate,"

Draco scowled, "soul mate, huh? For all I know it could be some whore!"

"DRACO!" His mother said, shocked.

"son, it does not matter what she is, remember, this girl can save your life, if she rejects you then you die, so you need to do whatever you can to make her yours."

Draco ran an elegant hand through his hair and sighed.

"So we're sure she's at Hogwarts?"

Lucius nodded.

"And I'm leaving to Hogwarts in a week,"

"That's right."

Draco nodded and turned to the manor.

"Draco, are you alright?"

He smirked.

"As best as I can be for a man who's just realized he has two months to live."

Then he walked back to the manor.

"Well at least he hasn't hexed us," Narcissa said slowly

"Yes, but he doesn't know about the part where as soon as he spots his mate, he'll start the transformation."

Narcissa sighed as silence washed over them.

"I told you that he would've taken it better if you broke it to him…"

**DMHG**

Draco shut his door and placed more than twenty silencing spells on his room.

He scowled at his room, why should it be so perfect when he was having an inner turmoil? And so, he trashed it.

It started with his bookshelf; he ran his fingers along the perfect spines until he suddenly stopped at **Hogwarts: a history,** he grabbed the book and then proceeded in ripping every page from it; he then flung the book over to the far side of the room. Then he punched the glass table in the center of the room and didn't even wince as the shards flew around him and made jagged marks on his large fist.

He grabbed the paintings on the walls and tore each one with a sick smile. He pushed all his shelves down to the floor and laughed humorlessly as the expensive crystal ornaments fell and crashed on the floor, he looked up at the shining chandelier and shot it down and watched as the shards of glass scattered the floor. He turned to the bathroom and entered it.

The first thing he did was punch the mirror; he couldn't stand to see himself.

His entire night was spent trying to release the anger he felt.

It never did go away.

**DMHG**

"OH MY GOD RON THAT'S REVOLTING!" Hermione screamed as she, Ginny and Harry fought to get out of their compartment.

"Harry move! The rule goes ladies first!" Ginny screamed as she tumbled over Hermione who was crawling on the floor, trying to get out.

Ron rolled his eyes, "like you guys don't pass wind!"

Hermione yanked harry back by the hair and got out first, inhaling the deepest breath she could. She turned around to see Harry and Ginny still trying to get out.

Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her out.

"Thanks Mione!" Ginny said breathing deeply, Harry got up and Hermione pulled him out.

"It hurts to breathe!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny coughed repeatedly and harry had to bang her back to stop her,

"It hurts for you, but my nose burns!" Ginny said blocking her nose.

Hermione looked at Ron with widened eyes as he rolled his again, "of course we do Ron! Heck we're so close we do it in front of each other! But not with windows closed! Merlin Ron!" Hermione fanned the air.

"Mione, I think that we should find a window, or we should head to the back of the train for some air, we've had quite enough of Ronald's." Harry said with a glare at Ron.

Ginny nodded, "thank merlin we don't have to attend the prefects meeting,"

Hermione was head girl, and she called it off because for once, she was not going to waste her last arriving train ride in a meeting. Harry was appointed a prefect after the war because it was well deserved.

"Yeah, you know what, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up, I just need to hurl,"

Harry and Ginny laughed and nodded as Hermione made her way down the train's corridor.

Ginny sighed as she held Harry's hand as they walked to the end of the train,

"and you'd think that once he had Mione as a girlfriend he'd make the sacrifice of not farting in front of her," Ginny said shaking her head.

**DMHG**

Hermione entered the train's female toilets. She looked at the mirror and whined.

Over the summer, Ginny and Mrs. Granger did something truly devious

Every boring clothing that Hermione had ever owned was donated to homeless shelters, one would say that at least the homeless people got clothes, but see, the thing was, Hermione owned _a lot _of boring clothes. And so, Ginny and her mother dragged her through both muggle and wizard London and bought every single thing that they thought was pretty.

Meaning, everything Hermione now owned was a lot more feminine, fitted and revealing than she would've liked.

Even worse, they _tamed _her hair! That's right, they bought her a _cloud nine_ straightening iron and every day it was either Ginny or Mrs. Granger who straightened her hair. Usually it was a huge poof, but now, it was sleek and straight with auburn highlights.

So right now she stood wearing a slightly revealing, fitted red top with the tightest skinny jeans, and red and black DC's.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Muttering angrily, she exited the bathroom, earning stares from quite a few people.

**DMHG**

"-so let me get this straight, a girl on this train is your mate, and you're just going to sit here and sulk and expect her to come to you? Merlin Draco how stupid can you get!"

Draco glared at his best friend, "what do you want me to do?"

Blaise raised a brow, "can't you like, you know, smell her?"

"Yeah, but she'll have to pass by."

Just then, so predictably, Hermione strutted on by.

Draco was looking at his perfectly manicured nails when he caught the scent.

"Oh merlin, did you smell that?! It smells like roses mixed with a minty vanilla sort of cinnamon-"

Draco's eyes became purple.

Blaise looked at Draco who stood up.

'_Hermione just walked passed us, and we all know her parents are dentists so that'll explain the mint smell, merlin, Hermione Granger is Draco's mate… he is so dead.'_ Blaise thought.

Blaise wasn't like the other Slytherin's, he was kinder, he had a cold exterior but really, he was sweet and he and Hermione had sort of formed a friendship.

'_Time to test my theory…'_

"Wow, who knew that mudblood had curves under those robes, darn cute ass too-"

And in a flurry of colours Blaise was on the floor with Draco hissing at him.

Blaise quickly pulled out his wand and yelled 'Obliviate'.

Suddenly Draco was off Blaise and following Hermione down the hall.

Hermione stopped, someone was behind her and before she could turn, someone was… sniffing her?!

Hermione turned only to be pushed up against the train wall and sniffed.

"What in the hell!?" Hermione shoved the guy off her.

"MALFOY?"

Draco looked stunned before he caught himself.

"Oh heavens no! "He grabbed his hair, but then somehow he was sniffing her again.

"Why?! Why do you *sniff* smell so good?!"

By now Hermione's hair was all messed up due to Draco sniffing her like some kind of dog with a leg of lamb.

"Get off me!" Hermione shoved Draco off her and turned to run down the hall.

She shrieked when Draco grabbed her hand and when she turned, she punched him square on the nose.

He swore loudly and Hermione turned to get away only to be turned again.

He didn't even look angry with her even though she had just punched his oh so perfect pale and flawless face. He just grabbed her forearm because when she punched him he saw the word mudblood. He stared at it and looked back at her face.

"What is this?!"

Hermione tried to get her arm back.

"As if you don't remember Malfoy!" she spat and memories rushed to his head. Out of nowhere, tears began to form in his eyes,

"I'm so sorry…"

"Like hell you are, let go of me!"

"I could've stopped her…"

"Yeah you could've now leave me alone!"

"But I didn't…"

"Malfoy let go or I'll scream!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"What the hell Malfoy! Let go!"

"Or do you think I'm a monster?"

"Let go!"

"Answer me Hermione!"

"Fine! I hate you! I'll never forgive you! You just stood there and watched! You are a monster and you're going to have to become an angel to change my mind! And what's my opinion to you! I'm just a filthy little mudblood! Look, I even have a tattoo to prove it!" she spat.

Draco clenched his teeth but let her talk, he needed to know if he was going to change her thoughts.

When Draco still didn't let go, she pulled out her wand and yelled Alohamora at his hand which shot open and she then apparated to where Harry and Ginny were.

Draco closed his hand and made his way to his cabin where Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, and Blaise sat.

As he walked in, both he and Blaise said 'Hermione granger'.

"How'd you know?"

Blaise shrugged, "you're my best mate, duh!"

**DMHG**

When everyone arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione pulled Ginny away from Harry,

"Mione? What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and told Ginny everything.

Ginny was shocked.

"Wow Hermione…"

"Yeah…"

"I knew that top was a great choice!"

"Ginny!"

The two entered the great hall and made their way to the Griffindor table.

Draco's eyes followed Hermione all the way to her seat. She was pointedly not looking at him.

She hugged many of the boys and he literally had to force himself to stay in his seat.

He didn't even look up for the sorting. He just stared at the stubborn witch.

'_There's a Veela in our midst_

_Though many do not know,_

_He's dying in his seat right now,_

_And doesn't want his secret to show._

_This isn't my original song,_

_So now I have to improvise,_

_I need to warn you men and women that he's here_

_So try to be cautious and wise._

_He's already found his mate,_

_So ladies don't posh up,_

_His appearance sure is startling_

_He's a storm in a perfect cup._

_Now because of him, all of you,_

_Meaning every student here,_

_Are in for a ride, a roller-coaster at that_

_For the rest of this year._

_Now enough of him_

_And on to me,_

_Your faithful sorting hat,_

_I'm here to tell you first years where you're to end up at.'_

Everyone was quiet. What the hell was that?

Nobody clapped. People gaped; Blaise had to smack Crabbe to stop him from staring at Draco.

Draco looked around, keeping up his smirk and façade.

The sorting continued as usual and finally Dumbledore spoke.

"So, one of us is a Veela? No matter, I bet you have really good looks right now, anyways,welcome back to Hogwarts, to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts, I just have a few words to say tonight… DIBS ON THE TREACLE TART!"

Everyone burst into laughter as the food appeared.

Just to seem normal, he tore his gaze from Hermione and tried to eat. Key word: tried.

Eventually he gave up and stared.

All throughout dinner, people were talking about who might have been the Veela the hat talked about. Eventually, the topic began to die down and people began to talk about ordinary things.

Hermione was slowly eating her peppermint tart. She could literally feel someone's eyes on her back, and she had to suppress the urge to scratch it.

"So I figured, I'm gonna try out for it, would you pretty please try it out with me?!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione whined. "Ginny, I'm really no one to diet,"

"Come on!"

"…Ginny, don't give me that look, no, stop it! No! Ginny! Fine!"

"Yes!"

Ron's ears perked up, "Oi! What's this about dieting I hear?"

"We're gonna lose this fat!" Ginny said.

"Awww, Mione, I quite like this fat!" Ron said scooping her up and putting her on his lap, Hermione laughed and wriggled as Ron tickled her and harry laughed along and began to tickle and poke Ginny.

**DMHG**

"THAT'S IT!" Draco exclaimed, bending his dessert fork and standing.

"Mate! No! "Blaise said trying to calm his friend.

Just then, a little envelope appeared in front of his face, it read:

_Dear mister Malfoy_

_We are pleased to congratulate you on your success at becoming the head boy of Hogwarts. As you may know, the heads of Hogwarts, in this case Ms. Granger and yourself are required to live together in the heads dormitories on the fourth floor on the east wing near the astronomy tower behind the portrait of the Veela and his mate. We ask that you inform Ms. Granger of this arrangement promptly. The password is "AMOUR INTERDIT"_

_Your headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall _

Draco's eyes widened. He turned back to Hermione who was laughing at Ron who kissed her cheek.

He felt his blood boil.

"Oh hell no, weasel better not be touching my property!" Draco hissed before taking off towards the Gryffindor table. Many heads turned as it was common knowledge that Slytherin's _never_ went up to the Gryffindor table.

The hall turned quiet as Draco grabbed Hermione and wrenched her off Ron.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Ron yelled standing along with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

Before Hermione could intervene, she felt Draco's large elegant hands under her knees and on her back and then he unexpectedly threw her twenty meters in the air. And ladies and gentlemen, that is bloody damn high.

She screamed all the while as she flew upwards, and the whole hall gasped, and many stood up.

Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Draco in shock. He knew Hermione was light but hell; no human would be able to throw her up like that! She was still going up!

And in and instant, Ron earned the hardest punch that his face had ever received, many gasped. Ron stood up from the ground, but suddenly Draco was on him with his wand at his throat.

"If you even touch her again weasel, I will make sure you never have children!" Draco spat, harry stared and held his arms out and ran about. He needed to catch his best friend and in the moment of time, he didn't even see Draco hit Ron.

With that, Draco kicked Ron as hard as he could on his lovely family jewels.

"What-what do you want with her?!" Ron ground out as his fellow Gryffindor's helped him stand. They looked like they were about to kill Draco as they rolled up their sleeves. Then, the Slytherin's strode up to Draco, ready to plummet the Gryffindor's if they so much as scratched him.

Hermione was falling back down now.

"That's my business freckles, now if you don't mind, I will be showing dearest Mione to our shared dormitory,"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco held out his arms and Hermione fell into them. She looked dizzy but then her vision focused and she realized whose arms she was in and before she could struggle, Draco threw her over his shoulder and marched out of the hall.

For a minute, everyone was silent.

"Well, now we know who the Veela is, ha ha…" Dumbledore whispered to Hagrid who looked downright petrified.

**A/N: how was that? I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, so please, REVIEW! It makes me smile a lot! And a happy author means a quicker update!**


	2. Wierd

**CHAPTER TWO: WIERD**

**A/N: Hey guys! I take it you enjoyed the last chapter? Before we start, I just want to thank those who reviewed me so far, **_**Themysterioussiriushatta, Guest, Ellothere1, Ari, BatmaninGrey, and Emma-Kate9885, ON TO THE CHAP-TER!**_

Nobody could move. Not even Harry or Ron, and believe me, they were literally dying to kill Draco. Somehow they just couldn't move.

Well, thanks to dearest Draco, for performing a silent _Imobulus _spell. Sneaky little head boy aint he?

And now, he walked confidently down the halls to his shared room. Hermione was wriggling like a little worm, but with him being Draco, he held her down easily.

"Let me go! Put me-down Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and began pulling his hair.

Draco just rolled his eyes and kept on walking, but after a while, she began to pluck out hairs. With the hand that wasn't holding her he swatted her hand.

"Granger would you stop that!"

Hermione growled.

"I would if you just put me _down!_ I _can _walk!"

Draco just his head and kept on walking.

"Where in Merlin's name is my wand?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist love, I've got it right here, and if you be a good girl, you'll get it back,"

Hermione scowled, "good little girl? Now just who do you think you are-eeeeeeekk!" Draco began to climb the stairs as they moved and since Hermione was looking behind Draco, she just saw them go backwards.

There were nearing the portrait now.

"Malfoy when I get down you are so dead!"

"Keep dreaming love,"

Draco stopped in front of the portrait.

It was a very dark picture, and it seemed to be in a forest. The trees were thick and black. In the distance stood a figure, about nineteen years of age.

As he walked closer, Draco couldn't help but stare at the man. The man was holding something, but Draco couldn't see what it was for the man had gigantic wings covering whatever he was holding. He had spiked silver hair and obsidian black eyes, and long fangs sticking out of his blood red mouth.

"Are you the head boy?" the portrait asked skeptically and Hermione stopped wriggling.

"Yes I am," Draco answered smugly.

"Professor Dumbledore said that I can only allow you in once both you and the head girl are here." The portrait said, his eye flicked to Hermione, whose butt just so happened to be facing him.

"Yes we are both here," Draco drawled, clearly annoyed.

For the first time, the man opened his wings to reveal a pale girl with red hair in his arms.

"Well, where is she?" the girl asked innocently.

Draco turned so that Hermione could face the portrait. She looked up, clearly embarrassed.

"Hi…" she said, ashamed that the portrait met her in such an odd position.

"You're Hermione granger?"

"Yes I am," Hermione said, smiling nervously. She propped her elbow up on Draco's head and put her hand on it.

"Okay that's enough talking, can we go in now?" Draco asked. Turning so Hermione's butt face the portrait once more, spoilt isn't he?

"Alright, before you do, let me introduce us, I am Axel and this is my mate Naminé,"

"Right, I'm Draco Malfoy and she's Hermione granger,"

Axel smiled and winked at Draco, then mouthed, '_I had to do the same thing with Naminé,'_

Draco nodded slowly.

"Password?"

Hermione turned her head to try and look at the portrait,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to ask-"

"Amour Interdit,"

"Right you are," Naminé smiled as the portrait swung open.

Inside, the room was silver and gold. There were huge black leather couches in front of the fireplace and the walls were covered by mirrors. The floor was marble and on the far side of the room were two staircases that met at the top and overlooked the entire common room. There were two ways to go, each way had a bedroom. Just under the stairs was a door that led to the kitchen.

"Yuck, poor people," Draco drawled looking around disgustedly, walking towards the couch and dropping Hermione on it.

"First things first," Hermione said, standing up, completely flustered.

Then she gave him the hardest kick a girl could possibly give a guy in his most prized part.

"HOLY SHIT GRANGER!"

"What the hell was that? You can't just throw me a mile in the air, drag me away from my friends and humiliate me in front of everyone and expect me to be okay with it!"

Draco was still on the floor, who knew, the girl could seriously kick.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I think I'm bleeding!" Malfoy yelled as he closed his eyes in pain.

"—I mean what were you thinking? And then you punched Ron! Seriously? I know you hate him but that's my boyfriend!"

Draco's eyes snapped up and he stood so fast that Hermione fell back on to the seat.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and his face stooped down right in front of Hermione's.

"He. Is. Not. Your. boyfriend." he said venomously.

Hermione's eyes betrayed her and Draco caught a flash of fear.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked as he sat next to her.

"Why would you say that?" she asked timidly.

"He's not good enough for you."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's a prick only out for your body."

Hermione gasped and gaped at the silver haired boy.

"Ron is not like that!"

"Yes he is, didn't you see him? He just put you on his lap to relieve the tension in his-"

"He wouldn't!"

"But he did!"

"How would you know? You were on the other side of the hall!"

"That's how big it was granger."

"You're disgusting!"

"I'm realistic."

"You're imagining things."

"Do you honestly think weasel is that innocent?"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

Hermione growled dangerously.

"So you're the Veela huh?"

Draco looked at her stunned. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"I'm the brightest witch of my age; do you honestly think that I wouldn't notice?"

"I – I …"

Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Malfoy,"

She left the room and ascended up the stairs.

"Goodnight Hermione."

**DMHG**

Finally, the students could leave, as the Imobulus charm was lifted. Ron had no idea where the head dorms were so he and harry were frantically running passed all the students to get Harry's map.

"Mandrake call!" harry yelled to the fat lady who swung open, mumbling about how people shouldn't shout if they were going to spit while doing it. Stupid hag.

Ron pulled the map out of Harry's trunk and searched for his girlfriend's name.

"Oh thank merlin!" Harry and Ron said, when the saw Hermione in a separate room, and not with Draco. Draco's dot moved to his room.

"Good they're sleeping," harry said.

"Harry, you and I both know that he might kill her in her sleep!"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Why would he want to do that?" harry asked slowly, still thinking.

"He didn't want you near her… because you were flirting… and he didn't want you to flirt because… he was jealous… so maybe… Malfoy's the Veela the hat talked about…"

Ron's eyes widened.

"So that means…"

Harry nodded.

"You've got darn strong competition in line for Hermione."

Ron scowled, "I'm going over there now!"

"No mate, she's probably in a terrible mood, and Hermione being herself, she obviously knows he's the Veela, so she might want to break up,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "that's stupid Harry, she will never love that ferret!"

Harry shook his head,

"I hate to admit Ron, but that boy has the charm and the swag, throw in Veela and he's irresistible to the girls, I am actually considering locking Ginny in my trunk right now…"

Ron frowned. "What am I going to do?"

"Well for one, stop farting in front of her."

**DMHG**

That night, Hermione changed slowly, she was confused. If Malfoy was a Veela, did that mean she was his mate?

Duh.

Well, _she_ didn't know.

So quietly, she got into bed, her room was fairly large, full of reds and gold's. It was really beautiful but right now she didn't have the time to admire it.

She sat under the covers and suddenly, she remembered that she did not have her wand. She could perform wandless magic but she wasn't that good.

She sighed and prayed that Malfoy wouldn't try to hex her as she fell asleep.

**DMHG**

In his room, Draco tossed and turned, he was sweating and the sheets were ruffled.

It really wasn't candy and chocolates when you're in the middle of a nightmare and Draco can vouch for that. He was having the worst nightmare ever.

_He walked down the dark hallway of the Malfoy manor. It was raining heavily outside and he was soaking wet. He had just taken a walk in the rain. As he made his way to the dining room, he heard the echoes of voices._

"_Fine! I hate you! I'll never forgive you! You just stood there and watched! You are a monster and you're going to have to become an angel to change my mind! And what's my opinion to you! I'm just a filthy little mudblood! Look, I even have a tattoo to prove it!"_

_He entered the room and nobody was there._

"_You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"_

_He spun around and nobody was there. He was alone. He walked further into the room._

"_Drop your wands or we'll see how dirty her blood is!"_

_Slowly he began to panic. He looked around for Hermione and then stopped as he stepped on something. He looked down as lightning flashed and he saw that he was stepping in scarlet sticky liquid._

_He stepped back. Paused. Looked down._

_Suddenly somebody screamed in his ear. He spun around only to see a bloody, pale Hermione._

_She raised a shaking, bleeding finger in an accusing way._

"_You did this! It was your fault!"_

"_What?!" _

_She disappeared into thin air._

_He gulped and looked around him. There was no sign that she was here. There was no blood either._

_Then, just as he turned to leave, he felt something fall onto his perfect hair. He touched a finger to it and then looked at his hand. It was a drop of blood._

_He looked up to see Hermione's mangled body on the chandelier with her blood dripping down her arm to her dainty finger that still pointed to him._

_He felt cold, and the walls seemed to be closing in._

_At that moment, a girl in a white wedding dress appeared, she slit he wrist and used the blood to write a message on the wall:_

_Enemies of the heir beware_

_Then he heard himself say, "You'll be next mudblood's,"_

_The wood mudblood then began to cover every inch of the walls. The wall went from white to scarlet in a matter of seconds._

_The bride turned to Draco and he saw it was Hermione._

_She wore a sick smile, _

"_I'd rather die than marry you." She said as she plunged a dagger into her abdomen._

_Draco let out a scream as she fell laughing._

_The room began to become smaller as his voice echoed saying mudblood. Blood was pooling on the floor as Hermione's body disappeared. The blood was rising and now it was up to his knees. However hard he tried to get out, the more blood seemed to come._

_He heard a disturbing laugh, and he spun around to see Umbridge stroking Hermione's cat Crookshanks who tried desperately to get out of her grasp. Umbridge broke his neck and looked at Draco, she began to swim towards him gleefully. He began to take a step back._

_Most disturbingly, the blood froze solid, he was paralyzed. The area around Umbridge melted and she laughed as she dived under. Draco tried desperately to move but his area was frozen. The room was still screaming mudblood._

_Suddenly, Hermione burst up in front of him and stabbed him…'_

Draco woke up screaming. He didn't even notice that he had fangs or wings, or that his lips were bleeding and his hair colour was no longer platinum blonde, just platinum. He didn't notice that he had blades sticking out of his fists like some wolverine or that his eyes were wet with tears.

He just got up and ran to Hermione's room.

He burst into the room and scanned the room until his eyes fell on her bed.

Hermione turned over, rubbed her eyes and sat up straight.

She looked over at the figure at her door, so much like Axel.

Boy, she had no idea.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing in my-"

She couldn't complete her sentence as Draco had sprinted over to her bed and now he was hugging her stomach.

His head was on her abdomen and his tears were falling like rain, and he was hugging her like she was the fluffiest teddy bear in the world.

He was holding a fistful of her shirt as he mumbled incoherently. His huge wings were covering her legs.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Damn. She was blown out of her mind.

Slowly she tried to calm him down by stroking his hair. Eventually he began to calm down.

"Are you alright?"

He was quiet. Shame. Poor baby.

"I had a bad dream…"

Hermione nodded as she twirled his silky soft hair

"You wanna know about my dream?" she asked lightly and he nodded.

"Well, I was late for an exam because I overslept…"

Hermione made up a long, humorous dream to get him to sleep. In reality. She had no dream, well, actually she did. It was exactly like Draco's dream, though, she didn't know that.

He fell asleep peacefully now, and she sighed and continued to stroke his hair.

Again, how the mighty have fallen.

**DMHG**

"OH MY GOD!HARRY HE'S IN HER ROOM!"

"What?" harry said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"He's in her room! Who knows what he might be doing!"

Harry groaned.

"Get up mate, we're paying them a visit, right now."

Harry nodded and got his cloak out.

Ron grabbed the map and harry and together they snuck out of their room.

**DMHG**

Hermione sighed, she felt sorry for Draco, even if he was her seven year enemy.

His fangs and claws slowly disappeared but his wings stayed and covered them.

Just them she heard someone knock on their portrait, and so, she tried to get herself away from Draco, ah bless his soul, he pulled her back and held her tight.

She huffed and grabbed a pillow, quickly, she jumped and before he could complain, she pushed a pillow in his arms.

She laughed, '_I'm invincible!'_ she thought.

Yeah she definitely was… not…

Draco sat up and looked at her wide eyed, and then he narrowed his eyes at her.

She gulped and backed away.

"Urm, hi?" she said sheepishly.

"What is that stench?"

Hermione looked at him with a raised brow.

'_Wow, isn't he a charmer?'_ she thought.

Draco sniffed the air, and sniffed it again.

"There's someone at the portrait,"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"That was the reason I got up genius,"

Draco rushed passed her and she followed closely. He flung open the portrait and cast a cold glare down the corridor. Hermione came up behind him.

Draco growled.

"I know you're there." He drawled.

"I can smell yo-u," he said in a sing a song voice.

Suddenly Ron was out from under the coat with his wand pointed at Draco, and before Hermione could even contemplate her actions, she shouted a wandless spell.

"_Impedimenta!"_

And just like that, Ron was blasted back, and he went tumbling down the staircase. Harry took off the coat and gaped at Hermione who stood petrified.

Even Draco seemed to be confused, but hey, being as sadistic as he was he smiled.

"Hermione!" harry exclaimed

"Oh my god! Harry we need to help him!" Hermione exclaimed running down the blood smeared stairs.

Draco sighed as Hermione flew down the stair and harry followed.

"And here I was thinking she had a little Slytherin in her,"

He then followed the duo.

When he got to the bottom he could see harry using his wand to try and revive Ron who was barely breathing.

"Yay, he's dead!" Draco said in glee.

Harry stopped and gave him a look, "shouldn't you be rotting in Azkaban?"

Draco frowned.

"Oh my god! I killed my best friend! Me! Hermione granger! I am a bloody murderer!"

"Welcome to the club sweetheart,"

"You moron! This is serious! We could be expelled!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, he's alive, I can hear him from here,"

Hermione gave him a cold stare.

"He could've died, harry we have got to get him to the hospital wing now!"

"Way ahead of you Mione," harry said, levitating his friend.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I really don't get it; his death will be a benefit to society! One less weasel running around,"

Harry looked at Draco with fiery eyes.

"If you don't stop talking, there will be one less ferret running around here,"

Ron was bleeding profusely now.

"Where in the hell is my wand Malfoy?!"

Draco feigned thought, "oh yeah, it's all the way up that flight of stairs in my bedroom next to my wand on the dresser, care to get it?"

Hermione scowled at his smirk.

'Damn this stupid Veela!' Draco said as he suddenly felt a bit sad and ran to get her wand, but not before he gave an over exaggerated eye roll.

Ron suddenly gained consciousness.

"Hermione?" he asked, his vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell.

"Yes Ron?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at her for a moment.

"Did you just blast me down a flight of stairs for pointing my wand at Malfoy?"

She gulped and slowly looked at his pale face.

"Yes I did Ron."

He blinked a couple of times as harry began to levitate him further.

"Why did you do it Mione?"

She looked into his yes.

"I honestly have no idea Ron…"

He looked at harry, who looked at Hermione as if she was insane.

"Did you want to do it Mione or did Malfoy Imperius you or something?"

"He didn't Imperius me… he's innocent…"

Harry snorted.

"Innocent my foot Hermione." He mumbled.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"You're still my girlfriend right?"

And coincidentally Draco chose that moment to walk in. and damn boy, he was mad.

In seconds, our lovely little Ronald was not levitating, he was on the floor with sweet Draco standing over him with his expensive wand pointed directly at Ron's freckled face.

"What in Merlin's name-" Ron began.

"Malfoy get off him right now!"

He glanced back at the angry brunette, right now he could do two things: one, grab this idiot of a man and throw him off the astronomy tower or two, cower in shame for disobeying the angry little witch.

Hey, you guys need to remember, this was Draco freaking Malfoy, no sappy love story is going to faze him, and so, he gave Ron a real good punch.

Damn, this boy really hated Ron.

Suddenly, there was a sound of people saying:

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!" 

Hermione spun around to see that the entire of the Slytherin house were standing there, smirking, and now the Gryffindor's and Raven claws were coming, the Hufflepuff's didn't know.

The professors were there now, and Draco was on top of Ron. Harry was wide eyed. Hermione turned to Draco with a cold glare just as he mirrored hers.

Professor McGonagall was now at the front of the crowd, she looked down at Ron with shocked eyes which quickly turned to fury.

"Who did that to him?"

Hermione was about to confess because she somehow didn't want Draco to get all the blame.

"I did professor," came the calm slow drawl of Draco Malfoy.

The professor looked at the head boy, confused.

"You did this?"

He smirked, "guilty as charged,"

He put his toned arms behind his head.

Hermione gaped at Draco who had just taken full blame.

"Get him to the hospital wing," she told harry who nodded and cast a quick glance at Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, follow me."

"With pleasure,"

He strutted by and winked at a startled Hermione.

One by one, the students and professors disappeared, leaving Hermione doubting and alone in the deserted corridor…

**A/N: Sooooo how was that? It kinda, sorta changed while I typed and now it twisted into this chapter. REVIEW! Please! I wanna know what you think! Happy author means a sooner chapter!**


	3. Confused

**CHAPTER THREE: Confused**

**A/N: HEY!I'M BACK! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am really sorry for those typo's, last night when I read it after I posted I was like, "what in the hell?",oh Yeah,I want to take this moment to thank my awesome reviewers, these angels are :Emotionless Girl32, ouiplanete , elyon777,themysterioussiriushatta, Riss Im boden and Emma-kate9885! You guyz rock!**

**Now for the stuff!...**

What exactly was he playing at? This was all so weird. Hermione could not understand any of it, even though the answer was right there in her face.

She turned slowly and made her way back to her room, there was nothing she could do to help Malfoy now. Draco was going to get expelled all because _she_ blasted Ron the stairs. That was not fair, and she knew it.

"Serves him right for being such a prick all these years…" she mumbled to nobody in particular.

Just as she began to near the portrait, along came Ms. Conscience.

And dearest Ms. Hermione's Conscience gave her hell.

Quickly, she realized that making Draco take full blame was very wrong, and so she hurried to professor McGonagall's office.

**DMHG**

"SO YOU ADMIT?" Professor McGonagall asked the man sitting in front of her desk. She was growing more and more aggravated with his non-care demeanor.

"Yes, I do, I blasted him down a staircase, then knocked his lights out,"

McGonagall snarled.

"What is it that you're not telling me Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco feigned thought.

"Oh yes, I did give him quite a nasty snarl, I suppose he must be suffering some kind of shock or something at the moment," he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Just then, our lovely 'can't let a guy take blame' brunette burst through the headmistress's door.

"Professor! It wasn't him! I accidentally blasted Ron down the stairs on purpose but I swear I had no idea what happened, I just saw him point his wand at Malfoy and the next thing I know, I'm sending him flying down the staircase with a wandless spell! So it was I professor, not Malfoy, please don't expel him!"

Draco gaped.

"Hermione?! You shot Mr. Weasley down the stairs? How could you! He is a fellow Gryffindor! You are the head girl! Why would you behave so incompetently?"

Hermione squirmed under the headmistresses stare.

Draco stood.

"In her defense professor, Mr. Weasley was wearing an invisibility cloak and sneaking around after hours, when she shot him, she assumed that it was someone else because he just revealed himself from under the cloak very suddenly, and really, it could have been anyone pointing their wand at me. And besides, why was Mr. Weasley out of bed, visiting at twelve in the night to point a wand at my face?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to leave her mouth open to catch flies.

"I suppose you're right Mr. Malfoy… In that case, ten points to miss granger for agility and speed."

Hermione smiled while Draco scowled.

'_At least she's off the hook, be happy you bum!'_ a small voice in his head said. Ha, who knew, Draco Malfoy had a conscience…

As if!

"Return to your dormitories, you will be called for questioning tomorrow. Have a good night."

The two looked at each other and turned to leave.

As they left, a portrait looked at McGonagall.

"Do they know that even if he does commit murder, he cannot be expelled because of the Veela protection laws?"

McGonagall sighed.

"I bet that boy knows everything, but Hermione, I'm guessing that she doesn't even know she's his mate…"

**DMHG**

Once they were safely away from the headmistresses office, Hermione turned and gave him a smack on the side of the head.

"Owwww!"

"What was that?!" Hermione demanded as she walked further.

"Urm, saving your ass?"

"No, that was jeopardizing your own!"

Draco rolled his eyes,

"Granger, I take it you have no idea about the Veela protection laws?"

Hermione turned to the smirking boy.

He sighed.

"Veela are extremely rare, meaning, even if I killed weasel bee, they can't put me in Azkaban, the cant expel me, they can't torture me or give me detention, I saw weasel as a threat and so I almost eliminated him. That isn't my fault, that's just how Veela blood works."

They were nearing the portrait. Naminé peaked up from inside axel's wings.

"So I take it being a Veela isn't that great?" she laughed

Draco scoffed, "it's like hell on earth." He said simply before shouting the password, letting Hermione in and shutting the portrait door.

She stepped into the room and flopped down onto the sofa.

Draco fell on the next one.

Yeah, coz he definitely wanted to be on a separate sofa.

Hermione yawned.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted, I'm going to bed," she said sitting up.

"Urm, okay, goodnight…"

"You know, if you have a nightmare, it's alright if you want to sleep in my room…" Hermione said in an embarrassed way.

Draco's eyes widened at the thought… Because he was thinking innocent thoughts… Not…definitely not.

"Yeah, okay…"

Hermione nodded and walked to her room, her face as red as Ginny Weasley's flaming hair or the Gryffindor scarlet.

Draco sighed.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me… literally! _'He thought as he made his way to his room.

**DMHG**

The next morning Hermione woke up and showered very quickly and quietly so that she wouldn't wake Draco. Too bad. Once she woke up and put one foot on the floor, he was wide awake.

She looked through her cupboard and groaned. Ginny and her mum had purchased her uniform, and no doubt, they got the fitted ones. Damn girl.

Sighing, she picked up a long sleeve bottom down shirt. And the longest skirt she could find, which to her dismay, came _way_ above her knees.

"I am so going to kill you Ginny Weasley!" she said looking at herself in her mirror.

She looked like some hooker!

Sighing, she put on her tie.

"Where the hell are my shoes?" she asked nobody in particular.

The girls at Hogwarts were permitted to use any kind of shoes that they wanted, just not sneakers with a dress. Although that would have looked awesome, they were permitted to use any shoe _**except **_sneakers.

Guess that was one benefit of being a boy, they_** could**_ wear sneakers.

She looked through all her luggage. And her lovely little Mary Jane's were not there, just a lot of multi-colored heals and boots and pumps.

"Correction, I'm so going to kill you, then go to hell to kill you a second time Ginny!"

She heard a laugh at her door, and spun around quickly/

There, she saw a smirking Draco. Git.

"Malfoy! What the hell?! I'm changing!" she said, throwing a black, turquoise studded boot at his face. He dodged and laughed.

"Has wizard war hit this room?" he asked laughing.

Wow, he had a nice laugh. Hermione blushed.

"No! Ginny took out my school shoes and replaced those with-these-things!" she said, picking up a shiny black pump and poking it.

"Well, at least the girls can choose whatever shoes they want, the boys have to wear these," he said, indicating his expensive black, silver and green ankle top DC's.

Ha, muggle shoes.

"You don't have to wear those."

"No, we have to wear sneakers; at least you can wear boots."

"Sneakers are more comfortable-"

"HERMIONE!OPEN UP! I NEED TO STRAIGHTEN YOUR HAIIIIIIRRRRR!"

Hermione jumped up and ran to the portrait door. She opened it. Ginny smirked at Hermione's outfit.

"I see you have realized that I swapped all your old clothes with these ones and I threw away your boring school shoes and replaced them with gorgeous ones!"

Ginny spotted Draco behind Hermione as he came down the stair looking like an angel.

Ginny didn't know what was happening, she just suddenly began to walk into the room and gape at Draco.

Draco smirked at Ginny.

"Are you an angel?" she asked dreamily, and that was when the other two occupants of the room became confused.

"Urm Ginny?" Hermione asked, tenderly shaking her friend.

Ginny turned to Hermione and blinked.

"Are you not seeing him Hermione? He's gorgeous!"

Hermione almost hurled.

"Ginny! Get a hold of yourself! It's Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy looked like a grinning bobcat.

"Why yes I am," he said smugly.

"Ginny don't say anything! It'll just feed his ego!"

"Jealous are we?"

"Of course not Malfoy! What did you do to her?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful.

"Well, I am a Veela…"

Hermione face palmed. That explained Ginny being hazy…

"Malfoy, whatever, you're doing to her, stop it now."

"I'm honestly not doing anything."

Hermione sighed.

"Okay Malfoy, just head down to breakfast."

"Yeah alright." He strolled down the stairs and gave Hermione a smirk and wink and Hermione gave him a disgusted shudder.

He left the room and Ginny snapped out of her daze.

"Mione?"

"Ginny! What the hell happened right there?"

"Huh?"

"You were all, oh Malfoy, you're so gorgeous Malfoy, are you and angel? Oh kiss me Malfoy!"

Ginny gasped.

"Did I really?"

"You did!"

"Oh my god! I feel like a whore! Did I really say kiss me?!"

"Well no, but you were implying it and then he was all, oh yes I am so gorgeous with my pearly white teeth and my silver hair, I swear, if his ego gets any bigger, his head is going to explode!"

Ginny sighed, "I heard what he did yesterday Mione,"

Hermione nodded.

"You don't think he likes you?" Ginny asked slowly.

Hermione's head turned so fast that Ginny was surprised that her neck never snap.

"Obviously not!"

Ginny raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey just a thought… okay Hermione, I have a theory… today, we're going to test it out…"

Hermione shifted a little away from her best friend.

"Gin, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you say he doesn't like you, but Mione, that thought of him not liking you is just plain dumb, he proved that with his little stunts yesterday, in the great hall and on the stairs, he really likes you, and if you don't believe me, we're going to prove it…"

Ginny had a weird sort of smile.

"I'm not sure if I like that look on your face…"

"shut up, classes start at eleven today, its twenty past seven now, by the time I'm done with you, Draco Malfoy isn't going to be the only angel running around here,"

Hermione gulped as Ginny Accio'd her make up bag, this was going to be a terribly agonizing hour…

**DMHG**

Draco walked down the stairs with his usual swagger, turning quite a few portraits' heads.

He thought about Hermione's friend Ginny and how she acted. Strange girl.

He sighed and kept walking.

Suddenly there was a weird sound of giggling. Draco raised a brow and turned to see Pavarti Patil and lavender brown making googly eyes at him. He shuddered in disgust as he looked at the schools gossipers. The waved at him in what _they_ thought was a seductive way, but what _he_ thought looked like they were having a convulsion.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. They seemed to be following him. Eventually he got to the great hall, it became silent. Thousands of heads turned to him and many of them gaped.

And just like that, as he walked towards the Slytherin table to take his usual seat at the center of the group, every girl from every house over the age of thirteen swung their legs over their house benches.

He sat down next to Blaise, completely unaware of his surroundings until he turned when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned, and there in front of his was a mixture of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, all differently aged looking dazed…some were even drooling…

He gulped.

He turned back to Blaise.

Blaise gaped at him.

"Mate, I don't know what you did last night, or what brand of makeup you're using but you are looking, well… gorgeous!"

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed scooting away from Blaise.

"Oh Draco, what did you do to your hair?" pansy asked, reaching forward from her chair and twirling his hair in her fingers. He smacked her hand away, and then, hell broke loose…

The girls began tripping over each other, pulling hair, swearing, kicking, punching and biting each other.

"What the hell?! Blaise do something! Theo?" Draco called to his friend who also appeared to be with the girls, biting and kicking the girls as well.

Draco stood and tried to get away from the fighting area. But the girls were behaving like barbarians and shoving him back down.

"What the-? Get off me!" he screamed as one seventh year girl that he recognized as Susan Bones began to hug him.

He shoved her off. There was only one was to get out of this. Under the table.

"Where the bloody hell are the teachers?" Blaise exclaimed, smacking away a girl who was yanking Draco's hair.

Draco swallowed his pride and slid under the table, he began to crawl under until he got to the other side when suddenly, he heard a shriek, and then everything was silent.

"He's escaping!" one girl screamed, the rest of them gasped.

"Shit!" he muttered and crawled faster, he was almost at the opening when two female legs stepped in front of the entrance, then the girl crouched down and he saw that the girl was Cho Chang.

"Hello gorgeous!" she squealed with hazy eyes and a husky voice. Gross.

She began to crawl under and he shrieked, he crawled backwards but then he heard a giggle behind him. He gulped and saw that the girls had cornered him under the table.

Quickly, Blaise grabbed his arm and yanked him up from under the table.

Then they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

They stopped behind a suit of armor, gasping for breath.

"I guess that being a Veela means that you are constantly at the risk of being raped!" Blaise said jokingly.

"Shut up! This is serious! How long to think it'll take them to find us?"

"Hopefully, a while."

This was not the case. The girls were quietly coming around the corner.

"Shit! Run Draco! Save yourself!" Blaise said.

Too late. The girls jumped onto Draco and began to tear off his Slytherin robes.

"Where's my wand?!" Draco shrieked as the girls began to fall at his feet professing their so called "love".

More like infatuation.

Pansy held up his wand, "I've got it Draco, you'll get it if you give me a kiss!" she said in a disgustingly innocent voice.

Pavarti popped up.

"What makes you think that you can have him if we can't?" she said in her feisty voice.

Pansy growled at her.

"Shut up you!" pansy yelled.

"No you shut up!" Padma Patil said.

Draco took this opportunity to try and slip away, but the girls had made a sort of a barricade around him.

Then, Blaise grabbed Draco's wand from Pansy, pushed through the crowd, grabbed Draco and they ran.

"Whatever you do Draco, do not under any circumstances stop running!"

**DMHG**

"Owwww!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny plucked her eyebrow.

"Hermione! It's almost done!" Ginny said plucking another one.

"Ginny! You said that an hour ago!"

"Shhh, one more! One more! Hermione! Sit your ass down! Hermione!" Hermione was trying to get up and run.

"Ginny! It's just Malfoy! I do not need to doll up for him! If you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend! So I don't need to do this!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Shut up! I'm almost done…"

"Ouch!"

"Done!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"Alright, make up!"

"Noooo!"

"I won't be long,"

"Urrrghh!"

Ginny was putting a light layer of eye shadow on her friend who was clearly really annoyed.

"Alright, that's done, can I just put lipstick on you pleassseeee?"

"Fine…"

What Hermione did not know was that the lipstick was blood red.

When Ginny pulled it out, her eyes widened.

"Ginny noooo-"

"Shush! You already agreed, besides, it's Gryffindor colours!"

Hermione nodded….

Eventually Ginny was done with her, and when Hermione looked at the mirror, she was stunned.

Whatever Ginny did to her face was amazing. She was wearing a light layer of pink eye shadow, she was wearing mascara so her eyelashes were looking super long, and since Ginny had just threaded and plucked her entire face, her features were more defined, and her red lipstick was very bold. The eyeliner she wore made her eyes look mystical.

Ginny stood behind her friend and grabbed hold of her straight hair; she twirled it around her wand, held it for five seconds, and let it go, now Hermione had some curls.

Then Ginny rushed to Hermione's trunk and she got out Hermione's black and silver suede boots, she grabbed Hermione's stocking-ed feet and slipped the shoes on.

Hermione looked at her overall appearance.

"Wow, Ginny you are-"

"Amazing, wonderful, a miracle worker?"

Hermione smiled, "yeah, that, how do you know how to do this so well?"

Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, Hermione, I live in a house with seven farting, burping guys, when you're alone and your mother doesn't wear make-up, you tend to figure things out. Now give me a twirl!"

Hermione spun, giggling like a little girl.

"My best work yet!"

Hermione smiled.

Just as they were about to leave the portrait, the heard the sound of two people running, then it was quiet, and then it sounded like a herd of bulls were running.

"They're running in the hallways? Oh hell no! Not on the head girls watch!" Hermione said, pinning on her head girl badge and flinging the portrait door open.

Ginny followed closely, "Hermione! Your Alice band!" Ginny said slamming the hairpiece down on Hermione's Taylor Swift curls.

Finally, they caught up with the running girls only to see harry running behind them.

"Harry? What's going on here?"

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Wow Mione, you look awesome, oh yeah, Malfoy's looking absolutely awesome all of a sudden so all the girls are trying to catch him, and molest him I think… oh my goodness Ginny! You're here!" harry exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend tightly.

"Why of course I am Harry, why wouldn't I be?"

Harry looked sheepish.

"Well I kinda thought you were one of the girls following him…"

Ginny blushed but stayed quiet, Hermione silently smirked.

"See you later gin!" Hermione said sprinting off to catch the girls.

Boy was she in for a surprise… shame… she really shouldn't have done her hair…

Quickly, she shot red sparks out of the tips of her wand, and slowly the girls turned.

Many gasped at her appearance, and some scowled.

"Why are you ladies running in the halls? It is strictly forbidden and if a teacher sees you, she will give you detention, do any of you care to explain yourselves?" Hermione asked primly, walking forward in her normal dainty way.

Pansy gasped, "What are you wearing?" she asked, rudely gesturing Hermione's clothes.

Hermione blushed but spoke sternly.

"My choice of clothing does not concern you Ms. Parkinson, now why were you running in the halls?" she said, walking to the front of the crowd.

"I know what you are doing mudblood!" pansy said angrily, many girls gasped.

"You're trying to steal Draco from me!"

Hermione snarled.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for language, and ten for incompetence, I would expect more from you Pansy, oh wait I wouldn't…" Hermione said looking at pansy up and down.

Pansy snarled.

"You disgust me! She's trying to take Draco from us!"

The girls around them gasped and began to pull out their wands and point it towards Hermione.

"damn." Hermione said simply before pulling out her own wand, but before she could do something, she was attacked by Astoria Greengrass.

She grabbed Hermione's wand quickly and stored it in her robes.

Hermione was defenseless, her wandless magic was nothing to talk about, and she really didn't know how she blasted Ron.

She couldn't cast an Imobulus spell.

She could only run for her life as the girls pointed their wands at her on dreamy eyes.

Draco had that effect on people, he made them insane.

And so, running with fascinating speed, Hermione was followed by angry screaming girls.

She had to dodge a number of curses from her fellow students, and at the moment, she was so focused on running that she forgot about her looks.

She quickly rounded a corner and shrieked as two more people caught up with her. But they seemed to be guys.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione asked hastily, running faster, they kept up with their long legs.

"Granger? Why are you running? And why aren't you chasing me?" Draco asked, he had not seen her face yet.

"I am being framed for apparently trying to steal you from those savages!" Hermione said as they turned.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny. Ginny was going pale.

They lost the mob… For now.

Ginny kept her eyes firmly on harry.

"Harry, hug me please?" she said,

"Oh, urm okay?"

'_What the hell?_' Hermione thought,

'_Why would they hug at a time like this?'_

"Now remember Harry, I love you but I'm still a girl…"

"Urm, okaaaay?" Harry said, confused, and then he realized why.

"Malfoy, you are looking Sooooo gorgeous!" she squealed.

Harry was struggling to keep hold of the wriggling girl.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing to her?" harry asked as Ginny began to bite him to get him to let go of her so she could run at Malfoy.

"Nothing potter, I just have that effect on people,"

They heard the sound of footsteps, and a groan as Ginny elbowed Harry in his stomach.

Hermione gulped as she saw the girls round the corner.

Ginny was now part of the mob.

"Oh damn."

They began to run again and this time, the girls were running extra fast.

"Oh god, these savages are going to kill us!" Blaise shrieked as they reached a dead end.

"Were cornered!" Draco said frantically.

"No we're not!" Hermione said turning to Draco and pulling off his robes.

"Well someone's eager to undress me…" Draco said slyly.

"Get you mind out of the gutter Malfoy!"

The girls were three meters away.

"Blaise, take this and go in there!" Hermione said, shoving Draco's coat into his hands.

"Me?!" he squeaked.

"Think about it, they're trying to kill me, and trying to molest him, you've got nothing to worry about!" she said reassuringly as she shoved him towards the girls.

Instantly she realized she was wrong as the girl's grabbed Blaise and jumped on him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione didn't know what to do.

She looked at Draco helplessly and for the first time since they began running, he looked at her face… gaping.

_Hell yeah_

"Wow… you look-"

"Hermione!?" Blaise shrieked.

Hermione tore her gaze from Draco's silver eyes, and so she didn't see them slowly turn violet.

"Oh my god! Blaise they have my wand!"

"What do you mean they have your wand!? I thought you could do wandless-what the hell- get of me-shit!" Blaise exclaimed realizing that he had both his and Draco's wand and some girl had just taken it.

The girls were ripping Draco's coat.

They really were daft, they would settle for his coat when he was standing right there, in the flesh.

Eventually they stopped as all of them had a tiny bit of his coat, and they were either sniffing it or kissing it. Sluts.

They seemed to be content for the moment until,

"Hey, why are we standing around kissing his coat when he's standing right there?!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco didn't notice. He was in a trance. Staring at Hermione's face, as she thought about how to get them out of the situation.

His eyes were slowly darkening. And he, being the oblivious little git that he is, didn't even acknowledge the prowling girls.

"Why are you with her? You can have me any day!" Pansy said, flinging herself on the floor at his feet.

Hermione was disgusted.

She didn't notice Draco walking towards her with a gleam of pure wanting and lust in his eyes.

All of a sudden, many things happened at once. In fact everything happened so fast that it hadn't even registered in her pretty little head, and the weirdest part, it was all happening in a slow motion.

In an instant, she was slammed against the wall by Draco, who had fangs protruding from his mouth, Harry was rounding the corridor, desperately searching the corridor for his girlfriend who was rolling on the floor, clutching a piece of expensive material saying:

"It's mine! It's mine! It's all mine!"

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were rounding the corner with a pale looking Ron Weasley who had just returned fully healed but a little shocked from St Mungo's.

Pansy was pointing her wand at Hermione and Hermione was gazing up at the figure towering over her 5.4 figure.

Ron broke himself away from the professors and didn't give a shit about how many bruises he was going to attain at the moment. He just pulled out his wand and started towards the Veela.

Harry was having a hard time registering his girlfriend who was nuzzling the cloth as if it was a baby, and when he tried to pull it from her, she hissed and pulled out her wand only to point it at him.

Hermione could not push Draco away, due to the fact that his large hand had been holding both her thin wrists and his other hand was placed next to her head so that she couldn't get away.

In a moment she was being kissed, and all the girls around them stared at the witch who got the man they wanted, and suddenly they were snapped out of their trance due to the laws of Veela affection for their mate: if a Veela and his or her mate kiss, it is an act of love that the mate cannot reject or break away from at the time, and they will sometimes have no control over their actions, if a Veela shows affection for their mate, a message is non-verbally sent to people who are attracted to the Veela, destroying any infatuation in a way saying back-off

Hermione was los and confused. She didn't know why she kissed him back.

Well we do!

Ron growled as he raised his wand to Draco's back.

Blaise was unconscious on the floor, sleeping like a baby for some reason.

Ginny just snapped out of her trance and looked up at the raven haired boy who was standing over her with his hands crossed, looking furious. She grinned sheepishly as he wrenched the material away from her.

He heard McGonagall shout and he looked up and he gaped when he saw his best friend snogging his worst enemy.

He blocked out Ginny's , "I knew it!" as he made his way toward Malfoy but he stopped when he saw that McGonagall was pointing her wand at him telling him to back away or Draco would kill him

The rest of the female population backed away slowly, but watched from the distance.

Then harry heard someone shout a spell, he looked to see who it was and realize it was pansy.

He almost died when he saw the flash of green, that sickening green…

He helplessly looked at Hermione and yelled for her to watch out.

Next thing Hermione knew, she was flat on the ground, Malfoy on top of her. He looked mad.

Suddenly Draco was up, starting towards Pansy, who turned around and ran; Dumbledore stunned her before Malfoy had the pleasure of murdering her for almost hurting his mate.

Draco growled at the professor who levitated the unconscious girl, and Draco did not see the curse sent at him.

Hermione took a sharp breath as Draco doubled over.

Then he stood up to see his brave attacker. Ron.

"What are you doing Weasley? I'm in no mood for your games, in fact, I'm in a mood to kill, care to volunteer to be my subject?"

"You shut up Malfoy!" Ron snarled, sending another jinx at him.

Draco easily dodged.

Harry took the opportunity to check up on Hermione.

"You coward, you know I haven't my wand with me and yet you choose to attempt to slay me by wizard means. Pathetic."

Ron dropped his wand.

Bad move buddy, bad, bad move.

"Malfoy, I could take you any day." Ron said, circling Draco who smirked.

"You wish."

And through that, started the biggest fight ever at Hogwarts.

In seconds, Ron was on Draco, repeatedly kicking him, but Draco recovered as he hooked the back of Ron's leg and tripped him.

He then gave Ron a solid punch.

The teachers tried to intervene but something was wrong.

They couldn't get to the two.

Why?

Because Draco was a master at wandless magic. He cast a shield over him, so Weasley could not escape.

Hermione was in a daze. She did not register the scene in front of her.

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" Harry shouted repeatedly and eventually she came out of it.

"Harry?"

"Hermione! We have to do something!" Harry said.

"About what?" Harry pointed to the fight.

Hermione gasped. "Hermione it's impenetrable!"

Ron looked like meat; Draco looked like someone dropped him in blood.

Both of them were in it to kill.

"Bloody idiots! What the hell is going on?! Why are they fighting! That moron just got out of hospital! Does he want to go back in there?"

"Hermione! They're fighting over you!"

"Me?! What did I do?"

"Hmm, let's see, oh yeah! Kiss Malfoy!"

"Oh Godric Gryffindor!"

"Yeah! He's killing Ron! I don't want my best mate dead!"

Hermione nodded. Suddenly Astoria Greengrass was running toward her.

"Hermione! I am Sooooo sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Astoria said tossing Hermione her wand.

'_Perfect._'

And so, Hermione granger pointed her wand at the barrier and cast a removal spell.

And…. It didn't work! Wait what?

Hermione gaped, this was impossible!

She cautiously walked to the barrier with Harry who banged it with his fist, it stayed put.

Cautiously Hermione touched a hand to it and her hand went through.

McGonagall gasped along with the other students.

Hermione was in the barrier, and Salazar knows, fighting whilst the girl you're fighting over is standing right next to you and she's angry, it can never be good.

Quietly, she petrified them.

She put on an innocent smile… before giving them hell.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST DIM WITTED, SAVAGE, BARBARIC, IMBECILIC, DISDAINFUL, AND UNGRACEFUL, ANAMALISTIC MORONS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! YOU CAN'T GET ALONG CAN YOU? EVEN IF I TELL YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT YOU CAN'T KILL EACH OTHER, YOU STILL GO FOR IT! I DONT GET IT! JUST WHAT CAN YOU ACCOMPLISH FROM THIS BRUTAL BEHAVIOR! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YOU TWO OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED AT YOURSELVES! THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

For the first time Ron spoke.

"YOU THINK _I'M_ DISGUSTING? WHY? I WASN'T THE ONE EATING MALFOYS FACE!"

The whole hall of students gasped.

And now she had an audience.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"HOW DARE I?YOURE MY GIRLFRIEND! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU-"

"Weasel, I'm going to ask you one last time to refrain from calling her your girlfriend."

"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I AM HER BOYFRIEND, WHY ARE YOU JEALOUS?"

"I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS OF SCUM LIKE YOU!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HERMIONE?!FIRST YOU THROW HER IN THE GREAT HALL, THEN YOU GO AND KIDNAP HER, THEN YOU GO DO HER ROOM-I SAW YOU ON THE MAP!"

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"

"WELL, I HAD EVERY RIGHT, WHAT WERE YOU DOING ANYWAY WITH HIM? YOU SEEMED VERY CHUMMY WITH HIM AFTER HE LEFT YOUR ROOM! HE'S JUST USING YOU!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS?"

"WELL MY ACCUSATIONS ARE RIGHT HERMIONE! I SAW YOU KISS HIM BACK!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOURE ACTING LIKE A SLUT!"

Everyone quietened… the air was thick.

Draco was struggling to keep his anger intact. He let Weasley say what he wanted to say because he knew what was going to happen now. It was completely obvious, weasel had crossed the line.

Hermione gasped as tears began to run down her face, but she held her pride, stuck up her chin. She refused to cry over somebody who thought of her in that way.

Ron saw her face and his face fell.

"Hermione I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Ronald. You think I'm a slut. I won't force you to stay with someone as whorish as myself. It's over."

That was cold….

Damn…

She turned to Draco.

"As for you."

She walked up to him and gave him a knockout punch.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!"

Everyone was shocked, but Dumbledore just softly chuckled.

"Nobody kisses me without my permission."

Then she turned and walked away in tears of frustration, heartbreak, and confusion.

Draco's face remained impassive.

The spell she put on them was lifted, and so was his shield.

He smirked at Weasley.

Ron scowled at Draco who began to swagger away down the hall that Hermione walked through.

Quietly he mumbled to Draco's retreating back,

"Fine Malfoy, if you want to play that way… game on."

**A/N: oh my god. I'm even shocked… and I'm the bloody author! I kinda began to write this chapter as a humorous one… but it evolved into this…thing… anyway, you know what I always say, REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY, and a happy author means a sooner update…**

**Xoxo**

**Ra Ra**


	4. I thought I saw a kitty cat!

**CHAPTER 4: I thought I saw a kitty cat!**

**A/N: Alohaz my people! I really hoped you enjoyed my last chapter, I know I did! And thank you Sooooo much for all those reviews! I was literally slapping myself to try and stop smiling! It didn't work! Still smiling! Sooooo, thank you to the most amazing people in the world: KimandjackKickinit, Themysterioussiriushatta, guest 2, ellebelle12, Riss Im boden, deathraye, batmaninGrey, emma-kate9885, it's rose Hun and Emotionless Girl32, you guys are absolutely awesome! I love you guys so much, and thanks to every reader out there! This is for you! Hell yeah!**

She didn't know how fast she was running. She just knew that her entire world was spinning. Her vision was blurred by tears and the voices calling out to her was muffled by her thoughts.

Slut. He thought she was a slut.

Now she was single.

She just kissed and punched her eight year enemy.

Professors were watching her.

It was around half past twelve. Classes would end for the day soon.

In fact, she had only two classes left: potions and transfiguration, but to hell with that!

She was having a hard day, she deserved to slack off.

Finally, her feet carried her back to the head dormitory.

Slowly she walked into the dormitory kitchen. She then went over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of feta cheese.

After shoving almost twenty of the white creamy squares into her mouth, she decided, "what the heck! I'm not leaving any for him to enjoy!"

And so, she took the container, her fork, and an extra back-up container of cheese to her room.

After a nice long scream in her pillow, she cleaned her room, muttering the entire time.

"Just who does he think he think he is? He practically consumed lavenders entire face during sixth year and now I'm the slut? Oh I'll show him! Making a fool out of me!" she said, throwing her shoes into her trunk and zipping it.

"And Malfoy! What was he thinking? Kissing me like some kind of Pansy Parkinson! I think not! He is going to rue the day he put his stupid lips near me." She said slamming her drawers.

"So fine, if they want to play dirty, this mudblood is so going to win." She flicked her wand and all her books set up neatly on the bookshelf.

"They're going to be groveling by the time that I'm through with them. Morons. Stupid Ron. Stupid freckles. Stupid narrow mind set. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid smirk. Stupid Veela- holy shit! If he kissed me and wanted to kill Parkinson for trying to kill me…. That means that I'm- I'm his- oh damn, if he thinks I'm gonna fall into his muscular stupid arms then he is sorely mistaken." Hermione said.

With an evil grin, she waved her wand once more so that the bed made itself.

**DMHG**

"You saw the way she looked at him harry, it was like he had her wrapped around his stupid manicured finger!"

They were in the hospital wing, and Ron was getting ready to leave.

"Ron, I know you're upset but we are not talking about this right now."

"What?"

Harry sighed at his clueless friend.

"The way you behaved today… it wasn't right … you called her a slut Ron… that's not what you call someone who gave up everything to be with you…"

"Helga Hufflepuff- I did not call her a slut! I said she was acting like one!"

"Same difference. And besides, it's not her fault that you never listened in care of magical creatures; they explained that Veela give off an attraction scent. So Hermione was under his control."

Ron gaped at harry.

"I can't believe you're taking her side!"

"And I can't believe you're not. You were supposed to be there to get her through this bollocks but you left her on her own. Alone Ron. Facing a Veela also known as Malfoy. You abandoned her. I'm not going to do that Ron. I'm with Hermione on this one."

"I'm not leaving her alone! I intend on getting her back."

"What makes you think she'll take you back? You know what; I don't even want to know. Just be at the Quidditch pitch in an hour." Harry said, turning to leave.

Ron frowned at his friend who turned the corner.

"I'll get her back. Even if I have to force Amortentia down her throat." He said, heading to his dorm.

**DMHG**

"Well, you know what to do now." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I least they're not together," Theo reasoned.

Draco sighed. He was completely down.

Even if Hermione did not know it, she was killing him.

Too bad for him, he didn't know that his little angel already did know.

"She's such a great kisser…"

"And here I was, thinking that Draco Malfoy didn't have feelings!"

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Theo and Goyle were out by their tree on the lake.

"I have no Idea if she liked it, I mean, she punched me!"

**DMHG**

"OH MY GOD GINNY, I SO ENJOYED THE KISS!" Hermione exclaimed pulling her hair.

Well, isn't she a charmer?

Ginny squealed grabbing her best friend's hands,

"It was disgusting!"

"I thought you enjoyed it!"

"Yeah, I did, but it was like I wasn't really there, but I was, but it felt like electricity, but the weird thing was that I really wanted to pull away, but I wanted to stay! I have no idea, but Ginny, I have read up on Veela's, I don't want a clingy, overprotective guy with wings after me!"

"Then just tell him, personally, I think it's awesome that you have him tailing you!"

"Oh Salazar."

"Hermione, please, you know he can help. And he'll help you get over Ronald!"

"I may want to embarrass him, but not use him, and I won't talk about that git until I'm ready."

"Fine… are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Tomorrow, we have the day off, and since its Friday, and the forecast is sunny,"

"We're going to Hogsmead?"

Ginny scoffed.

"As if! No! The Gryffindor's are testing something."

"And that is?..."

"Checking if the giant squid _really is_ scary…"

"You mean swimming in the lake?"

"Yup!"

"Oh heavens no! I'll be in a costume with people and Ron and –oh hell no! No way!"

"You're scared!"

"No, embarrassed!"

"Scared!"

"Conservative!"

"Chicken!"

"Reserved!"

"Puck, puck, puck puckaw!"

"Fine, I'll go to the lake right now in my undies to prove to you that I'm not scared!"

"Do it, I dare you."

"Fine, then you're doing it too!"

"Gladly!"

Ginny walked over to Hermione's trunk.

"Mione, are you using the green or yellow"

"Yellow gin,"

"Green it is!"

Ginny said, pulling out Hermione's bikini and bra, and then grabbing the yellow costume for herself.

Oh man, oh man, she really should've thought this through…

Sighing, Hermione stripped down, put the costume on.

Way too revealing for Hermione's liking, but it really looked gorgeous on her, plus she had the figure!...

Show off!

"Gin, I really think we-"

"Chicken!"

Pulling on the rest of her clothes, grabbing her wand and two towels, Ginny hauled a fully dressed Hermione out of the room.

Finally, they were out of the castle.

**DMHG**

"So have you guys heard about that thing tomorrow with the Gryffindor's?" Blaise asked, tearing up the leaves on the ground.

"What thing?"

"Well, I think it had something to do with skinny dipping in the lake, apparently to test their stupid courage,"

Draco bolted upright, "wait, does that mean that Granger is gonna be butt naked in front of those bastards that they call men?" he asked frantically.

Oh Draco, sweet dumb little Draco.

Just then they heard a noise.

"- if I want to be conservative, and not show my parts to the world then nothing's wrong with that!"

Blaise looked at Draco as they all his behind the tree.

"Is that… Granger?"

Draco nodded slowly, still listening.

"-oh come on Mione! You have the body that most girls die for, the one that I have to diet to get and you won't even flaunt it?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like this Weasley girl. She's a bad influence." He growled.

Hermione stopped.

"Gin did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I heard…something..."

"I knew you were scared!"

"Fine!"

Hermione strutted up to the lake bed and then turned back to Ginny.

"I am not scared of a squid." She said simply.

What she did next surprised all of the boys.

She pulled off her robes, and then unbuttoned her shirt.

Crabbe was gawking.

"Get your eyes off her or I'll gouge them out myself Vincent." Draco snarled with his eyes not leaving Hermione.

Crabbe grabbed his cloak, and stuffed his face onto it.

Draco turned to the rest of the boys who looked at him promptly when each realized that they were receiving a death glare.

"Oh right!" Theo exclaimed as they all blocked their eyes.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are you peeping?"

"Because that's my future wife!" Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

Blaise uncovered his eyes and raised a brow at Draco.

"Draco, sweet Draco, you're an idiot."

"I am not an idiot."

"Yes you are! Do you honestly think that Granger would appreciate you looking at her strip down; do you want her to be all angry and unhappy with you? Because I know what its like to have a hormonal witch trying to kill me, wasn't pretty mate…"

Draco sighed.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes, not wanting Hermione to be any angrier with him.

"- there! I'm jumping in!"

Draco hurriedly opened his eyes.

"What the hell! She can't be serious-"

No boy, she's serious…

Just then, Hermione fell backwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione came back up, and shook her hair.

"There Ginny, no squids gonna attack me, I bet it's very tame, just misunderstood." Hermione said, threading.

"Alright Mione, I'm coming-"

Just then, one long tentacle wrapped around Hermione's torso and pulled her under.

"Ginny don't come in!" Hermione screamed before being pulled under.

Draco jumped up, and without his knowledge, he had wings, blades, fangs, and obsidian eyes.

"Hermione! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing her wand and diving in.

Draco was now at the water's edge.

He could feel something wrong with Hermione.

Veela can sense when their mate is in distress, and right now, Hermione was petrified.

And Draco was frantic.

Who in your opinion was having a worse time?

Without thinking, Draco rolled up his sleeves and jumped into the water.

Minutes later, he came up hysterically.

He couldn't find her, and by now, she was probably drowning.

Refusing to believe that she was dead, he went back under.

Five minutes later, he resurfaced, shaking with anger, tears and misery.

**DMHG**

Ginny swam under, creating a bubble charm around her head.

She looked around for her friend.

"Hermione!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

She swam deeper. For the first time ever, she realized just how deep the lake was, it seemed bottomless.

"Hermione!" she screamed as her voice began to crack.

Just then, she saw something large move, and then she saw Hermione, looking blue from holding her breath.

Ginny gasped and cast an air bubble around Hermione who inhaled sharply.

"Ginny! Get out of here!" Hermione yelled as the squid began to move towards her friend.

"No! I'll get you out of this Mione!" Ginny said, pointing her wand towards the squid.

The giant squid looked impassive… well as impassive as a monster without out a face could look…

It then reached out a long tentacle and grabbed Ginny who squeaked.

It then preceded further down into the lake.

"Where's it taking us?" Ginny whined as she looked at Hermione.

She couldn't use her wand as the squid had put its tentacle around her upper body, leaving the wand in her hand useless.

"I don't know… I think it was hugging me!" Hermione said, wriggling.

Suddenly, all they water around her began to irritate her.

It was horrible.

Being wet.

She hated it.

It was like something mushy like a worm was on you… but everywhere!

Hermione suddenly became very anxious to get out.

**DMHG**

"She cannot be dead. She is not dead." Draco said. He was literally shaking.

"Mate, calm down-"

"Don't you dare. Don't even tell me that."

Draco's eyes were pure black. There was not a drop of white.

He was so pale that the men around him were surprised that he was not transparent yet.

Just then, something weird began to happen.

The veins under Draco's skin became pitch black, and showed through his pale skin.

Theo looked at Draco, horrified.

"Draco, look at your arm!" he yelled

Draco looked at his arms and they all watched silently as his veins began to blacken and travel up to his hands, under the dark mark on his left hand and up to his wrists.

And then, his hands were on fire. Literally.

Blaise was wracking his brains. Draco was becoming increasingly angry.

"I have to go back in there!" Draco suddenly said.

"Draco no! That thing will kill you!"

"If I don't it'll kill her!"

**DMHG**

Hermione began to breathe exceedingly fast.

"Ginny! I have to get out of here!" she said hysterically.

Ginny couldn't see Hermione but she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Hermione-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE-AAAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

Something weird was happening to her.

Her head was constantly having fits of pain that spread throughout her entire body.

Kind of like crucio.

Suddenly, Hermione wasn't thinking anymore, she had to get out of there and she was going to do anything to carry out the task.

Without contemplating her next move, Hermione bit the squid.

Really, really hard.

Feisty one aint she?

It made the squid let go of her but caused the bubble to burst.

**DMHG**

Draco had no idea what was happening. He couldn't breathe, but he still tried to get to Hermione.

_But_, yes there's always a _but_, he was being stupefied, petrified, heck even Expelliarmus - ed!

"I have to get down there!" He yelled miserably.

Blaise didn't know what to do. He knew there was no way that two girls under water with a gigantic squid could survive, and again, _but, _if he even suggested that Hermione was dead, Draco would rip his head off faster than he could scream deceased.

If they went down there, he knew that like Hermione and Ginny, they'd be as good as dead.

"Something's wrong! I can't let her die! I can't! If she dies, I won't be able to live with myself!"

"Shit!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What?!" Theo asked

"If she dies so does Draco!"

**DMHG**

The monster let go of Ginny who quickly reformed a bubble around her friends head.

It was so dark down here that Ginny could not see Hermione properly, just an outline of her figure.

Ginny grabbed her best friends arm and shot a spell so that they could get to the surface quickly.

In seconds they were flying ten feet above the water, and then they began to come flying down to land.

Ginny was ahead of Hermione, she was falling first but at that moment in time, she couldn't think of a spell to cushion their fall.

Then, something happened.

With one arm, Hermione grabbed Ginny.

And in a very odd way, Hermione turned her own entire body around so that she would fall face first, quickly, she tucked Ginny under her arm and put one hand forward to break the fall which never came.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes.

She was no longer holding Ginny.

She was aware of something holding her...

She looked up, only to see black eyes looking back at her.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Yes, now… what the hell were you doing?!" Draco shouted at her.

Gingerly she pushed herself up and became aware of her attire.

She was on the brink of saying something but she stopped.

Draco was once again in Veela form.

And unknowingly, she was in her own special form…

"What the hell?!" Draco said, staring at her.

"Oh I'm not that hideous Malfoy!"

"Not that, you look like a-like a-a-a"

Just then, Hermione became animalistic.

Before she knew what the hell was happening she was on the ground on all fours, with her spine arching outward as she yelled:

"WATER!GET IT OFF ME!"

Ginny who was a few feet from Hermione looked at her friend.

"What the fuck!"

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione! What happened to you!?"

"Water, its everywhere!"

"No! You look like a-"

Hermione suddenly snapped her head towards a dumbfounded Draco.

"bird." She said.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he looked at his soaked form and huge wings and then back to Hermione.

"I know how this looked Granger but-"

"Bird."

"No! Bad granger!" Draco said as if instructing a pet.

"Edible."

"No granger, I'm not-"

Hermione tilted her head, and licked her teeth.

And it was then, that she realized something was not right.

Her teeth felt… sharper?

Gasping, she stood up and shook her head.

Well, wild mane…

She flexed her fingers and they felt different.

She looked at them.

They were thinner. Her nails were longer. Her hands actually looked like some kind of gorgeous model hands. Her nails were silver. Very shiny silver. It was like polished. She could actually see her reflection.

"What the-"

Then again, she stopped.

Her hearing, she noticed, was louder.

And where she heard from, seemed not to come from the side of her head.

She reached up to touch the top of her head and she felt two soft furry ears in the middle.

"Are these…ears?" she asked incredulously.

Ginny gulped and nodded.

Hermione reached up and touched a finger to her sharp teeth.

Her finger immediately got pricked and began to bleed.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered.

She looked around and saw everyone staring at her in horror.

"Alright," she whispered.

"I'm some kind of creature. Ginny, what am I?" she asked slowly.

Ginny looked at her as Draco gawked along with everyone else.

Wow, a gawking Draco.

How the mighty have fallen, well for the third time.

"Well Mione, you look like a… kitty cat…"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Judging by how your pupils are now slits, I say you're an angry one…" Blaise said shrugging.

"And here I was thinking, my first normal year at Hogwarts." Hermione said before collapsing but being caught by Draco.

"Wow…" Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she wanted to eat Draco… if you know what I mean!" Blaise said before everyone burst out laughing.

"No not that! She has the perfect manicure! "Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hands.

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood with the girl in his arms.

"And just where do you think you're going with her?" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco turned and raised a brow at Ginny.

"You got a better idea weaselette? I'd love to see how that works out since this was your idea." Draco said coldly. Silently he wondered how she wasn't all love-struck like earlier in the day.

Yeah, he's sadistic and he knows it.

"oh piss off, I know you're the Veela, it's obvious she's your mate, and I wouldn't put it past you to lock her up in a dungeon until she says, 'oh yeah sure Malfoy, we'll shag and I'll be yours forever more!', no thanks, Mione is not going anywhere alone with you." Ginny said sharply.

"Ooh, weasels got a mouth!" Goyle said arrogantly.

"Yeah, and I've got a foot too, so unless you want it twisted up your fat arse, shut the hell up."

Oooh, you go girl!

Draco scowled at Ginny. At the moment he was feeling very protective of his mate. There were no words that could actually describe the misery he felt when he thought she was dead.

He felt a lot better now that he knew that she was safely in his arms. He was not going to let her get away because some witch said so.

And so, tightening his grip, he ground out:

"I need to get her to the hospital wing. As you may see, something is terribly wrong with her right now. I don't suppose you could carry her, given your stature, and, I have no intention whatsoever of letting her out of my sight ever again, so if you wish it, you may follow, but I am not leaving her alone with you." He said smugly, as he turned and walked towards the castle.

The sun was almost set.

Ginny hurriedly grabbed her clothes and Hermione's and quickly hurried after Draco.

**DMHG**

"Great practice session guys take a half hour break!" Harry called to his team.

And so, groaning like zombies, they took off towards the Quidditch showers.

"Urgh!" harry moaned, falling back onto the grass.

Ron just walked into the shower room, clearly sore with him.

Sigh, boys and their monthlies.

Harry ran his hand through his hair,

'_Maybe a fly around the school will help'_ he thought, getting on his Firebolt.

So predictably, he gazed over to the lake.

Squinting slightly, he saw some kind of angel thing carrying a girl being tailed by a redhead and four other guys.

"Wait a second; I'd know that shade of red anywhere… Ginny? What are you doing in your bathing suit?" he spoke softly to himself.

Quickly, he zoomed down to her.

"Gin?" he asked.

Then he caught sight of Draco and… Hermione… looking like a cat?

"Malfoy! What the hell-"

"Shut up potter! Why would you organize such a stupid thing?"

"What?"

"That bravery shit, 'oh jump in to show you're brave!' what bull!"

"She didn't…" harry mumbled

"Oh yes she did! Now look at her!"

Draco gestured Hermione who was unconsciously biting his elegant finger, drawing blood with her impeccable set of sharp teeth.

"I'm not even sure if she knows that she's doing that…" Draco said.

For a moment, everyone was in a daze, just watching with hanging jaws as Draco let the unconscious witch bite him.

In a way, a really sick, demented way, he seemed to enjoy it.

In his mind, he found it cute and arousing.

Disgusting perve.

Harry walked towards Ginny, taking off his Quidditch cloak and putting it over her exposed body, she smiled at him, he smiled back and Ginny looked away blushing.

Then he turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, we need to get her to the infirmary now." Harry said, utterly confused with the situation, and so they walked up to the hospital.

Eventually when they got there.

"It's always you lot! Always!" madam Pomfrey said to the group as Draco ever so gently placed Hermione on a bed.

_But_, yes, the lovely **but**, she would not let his finger go.

Right now, his long elegant index finger was covered in blood, and little teeth marks, and damn, they really were _everywhere_.

He grinned and sat on the bed.

He looked up to see everyone pushed out into the waiting room.

Madam Pomfrey turned to him.

She looked at the wings, fangs, claws and eyes.

"Ah, the legendary Veela."

She looked at Hermione.

"Poor darling."

Madam Pomfrey moved around, healing the cuts and bruises on Hermione.

She studied her ears, poked her teeth.

Finally she spoke.

"It would seem,"

She began,

"That Ms. Granger, has the power to transform into something like a cat,"

She then tried to feed Hermione the medicine, but Hermione stubbornly continued to bite Draco.

Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"Mr. Malfoy, please?" she asked, handing him a small amount of a shiny smoking substance.

He looked at her questioningly.

"It's laughing draught; just get her to drink that."

Draco nodded as his Veela form began to go away.

Slowly, he put the draught on her finger and her watched as she unconsciously drank it.

"Time to wake her, Renervate."

Suddenly, Hermione's shot open, but with the laughing draught, she was not in the right mind.

She sat up.

"Awww man, who tried to kill me?" she asked sheepishly.

"A squid Ms. Granger, now I have a feeling that something bad might've happened to you so I need to do a blood test."

Hermione's eyes widened and became cat slits.

"Blood t-test?"

"Yes."

"With needles?"

"Yes?"

The room was silent.

Then, out of the blue, Hermione got up and ran, past Draco and the Mediwitch, past harry and Ginny, she just kept running. She was in a white fluffy infirmary gown.

Just then, Lavender saw her.

"Oh my god Hermione! Why do you have cat ears and eyes and teeth!?"

"Funny story," Hermione said, giggling a bit with the laughing draught.

"I jumped into the lake and the squid attacked me and Ginny, I bit it and when I got onto surface I became a cat! Funny right?" Hermione asked hysterically.

Lavender thought she was crazy, but she believed her close friend.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"Nope!" Hermione said giggling.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret!" she whispered loudly, she looked around.

"They're after my blood!"

"What?" lavender asked, startled.

"They're trying to get me!" she whispered hoarsely.

At that moment, Draco skidded around the corner, Hermione turned and hissed at him. Quickly, he grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder, despite her kicks and punches.

"Hey! Put her down now! "lavender demanded.

"No."

"He's after my blood! My blood I tell you!" Hermione screamed as she wriggled like a five year old with a sugar rush.

"She's insane, I would never hurt her." Draco said, walking briskly to the infirmary.

**DMHG**

All the professors were in the staff room, talking about today's events.

"It was hilarious! She just broke his nose!" McGonagall whispered to madam Pince as the giggled quietly.

Just then, professor Trelawney began to shake

_She is playing a dangerous game_

_Tinkering with fate_

_Destiny should not be messed with_

_But she is different; she doesn't care because she shapes her own fate_

_A dark power will befall her_

_She needs to be saved but first she needs to save_

_Darkness can consume you_

_She does not know_

_And right now, it's taking over her pure heart,_

_But she fights it_

_She can overcome it_

_But not while her heart is in her disarray…_

_She… the mate of the Veela…_

_The one who shapes her own fate…_

_Is destined to die._

**A/N: DUN DUNN DUNNN! Oooooh, I got a shiver, how was this chapter? Sorry for the late update! Relatives were here, sigh, I really dislike some of them… anywayz, did ya like it? I WANNA KNOW!**

**GIVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL BE ALL FUZZY AND HAPPY AND WHEN I'M HAPPY, I'LL TYPE,AND WHEN I TYPE YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER!**

**A HAPPY AUTHOR MEANS A SOONER UPDATE!**

**XOXO**

**Ra Ra**


	5. Rumor has it

**CHAPTER 5: Rumor has it**

**A/N: Hey peoplez! How you doing? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**And thanks to my reviewers who are Sooooo awesome! Thank you Themysterioussiriushatta, Dramione lover 3, TNgirl, Emotionless girl32, Riss Im boden, guest 2, batmaninGrey, Sarah and Emma-Kate 9885! You guys rock!**

**Alright! Here we go!**

"No! I will not be poked! You can't poke me! I have rights!"

"Ms. Granger! Would you hold still?"

"Hisssssssssss!"

Both Draco and madam Pomfrey stepped back.

"My blood, not yours, so back off!" she snapped.

"Granger, something is wrong with you, and we need to perform blood-"

"To heck with that- I'm fine!"

"Yeah, if you call being a cat fine."

"Yes! It's fine! I like having sharp teeth, at least now I can rip your head off!"

Ouch. Bad kitty.

"We need to perform this test Ms. Granger; otherwise, we will not have the slightest clue of what caused this."

"Of course you can… just don't use a needle, anything but a needle!" Hermione yelled.

"Darling, we can't," madam Pomfrey said soothingly.

Hermione looked around the room.

She felt so helpless.

Even as a child, when it came to getting her shots, the doctors had to literally strap her down so she could get them.

Now, even as a teenager, the brave Gryffindor princess was a wimp when it came to needles.

Classic.

She could be tortured, crucio-ed, insulted, anything, but she couldn't take a needle. It was ironic really.

Draco stared at her with a frown and his lips in a thin line.

Hermione wasn't exactly in the right state of mind.

The tiniest sound aggravated her.

She hated it.

Then, she began to cry.

Draco didn't know what to do.

His Veela instinct said, '_you idiotic imbecile! Comfort her!'_

But his rational side said, '_do it and obtain one of the hardest rejections you'll ever receive.'_

"Can't you at least make me sleep?" she whined between sobs.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry but-"

"Make her sleep."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco.

"Excuse me but I'm the mediwitch her-"

"I said make her sleep!" he hissed, showing her black eyes, long fangs and giving a hiss.

"Okay! Okay!" the witch said, sprinting to get the sleeping draught.

Draco smirked.

'_I'm Veela and I know it!'_

Draco smiled a bit. He was happy that he got make his mate happy.

**DMHG**

Lavender walked away slowly.

'_Attacked by squid. Out for her blood.'_

To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

Slowly, she walked back to the great hall for dinner.

And being the girl that she was, she couldn't keep the information to herself.

What a witch. Scowl.

Slowly she sat down next to Lavender, and then she hurriedly turned to Pavarti.

"Did you hear about what happened to Hermione?" she said rather loudly.

"No, what happened?!" Pavarti asked in a loud worried tone.

Almost all the Gryffindor's turned their heads and strained their ears to try and listen in on what happened to their close friend and housemate.

"She went skinny dipping in the lake, but she got attacked by the squid. Malfoy found her and I think he hexed her. Now she has cat ears and she's partially insane. Sick as a dog. But she's a cat. Malfoy wants to kill her. When I saw her, she was screaming that he was after her blood. I think he's still holding the whole muggleborn thing against her. I think we need to end this once and for all, we need to stop him before he does anything." She said.

Many of her house mates had paled.

"We have to tell everyone. We have to start some sort of petition against that git!" Neville said, causing the entire table to roar in agreement.

And so it began…

**DMHG**

Pavarti jumped up and ran to Padma.

"Did you hear? Draco Malfoy hexed Hermione into a cat after she jumped into that lake ant got attacked by that squid! Now she's insane and Malfoy's trying to kill her!" Padma and the other Ravenclaw's gasped.

"Oh he's so dead." She said getting up.

**DMHG**

Dean Thomas ran to the Quidditch pitch where the Hufflepuff's were training.

"Ernie! Ernie! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Malfoy attempted to kill Hermione! He threw her into the lake and she got attacked by the squid! Then he hexed her and now she looks like a cat, and right now she's in the hospital, she's gone insane! On her death bed!"

The rest of the team was listening.

They gasped.

"The nerve! How dare he hurt _our_ Hermione! Bastard! Abusing women!" Cormac said angrily.

"He will pay."

The rest of the team nodded.

**DMHG**

Colin Creevey grabbed his brother.

"Dennis, what's all this nonsense about Hermione being on her deathbed?"

"Haven't you heard?! Malfoy tried to kill her! He beat her up and hexed her to turn into a cat, then he threw her into the lake and she got attacked by the squid! Now she's on her deathbed barely even making it to breathe!"

**DMHG**

"OH MY GOD! Tell me you're joking!" Luna Lovegood said, losing her dreamy state for a moment.

"No! He saw her swimming in the lake and he couldn't help himself, he came onto her and she denied him! So he pushed her under the lake and she got attacked by the squid! When she got back up he hexed her into a cat and left her there to fend for herself! Merlin knows what else he could've done when she was that vulnerable! I honestly have no idea how she got herself to the hospital wing!"

**DMHG**

Ron finally finished his six rolls of parchment essay on the importance of aguamenti leaves in a calming draught.

Sighing, he placed his quill down.

He was lost without Hermione.

And he swore to himself that he would get Hermione back and make that ferret pay.

He just needed an excuse.

Well, to him, the fact that Draco took Hermione away from him was excuse enough.

Just then he heard the sound of angry boys.

He ran his hand through his blood red hair and stood to walk into the common room.

The boys were in a frenzy.

"Just who does he think he is?! To Hermione of all people!" Seamus raved.

"Just because he thinks she's with dirty blood. Not that he's so pure! Slytherin bastard!" Dean yelled.

"You know what; I think we should get everyone together right now and avenge her!" Colin said.

Ron stepped into the room.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" he asked in confusion.

The boys looked at Ron, hesitating a bit.

"Malfoy attacked Hermione, hexed her into a cat, pushed her into the lake and the squid attacked her as well. Now she's in the hospital on her deathbed."

"She can't even breathe properly!" Dennis sobbed in the back-round.

Ron paled.

"The nerve! That arse is the reason we broke up and now he just thought it'd be fun to kill her?! Oh my god! Hermione!" his voice cracked.

Seamus patted him on the back.

"The whole school knows, that is except the professors. Me mam always said, 'if someone try ta burn ya, ya turn up yer own heat'. The whole school minus the Slytherin's is furious. We tried getting to the hospital wing but Malfoy put a charm on the place, only those already in the infirmary or waiting rooms could've stayed. Until then, we can't do anything at all. We do know though, that as soon as we see Malfoy, we'll kill em."

Ron pursed his lips.

"I'm going to write to Fred and George."

**DMHG**

Luna walked slowly to the library. Pale faced and full of worry.

Even before the hat sung that song, she knew that Draco was a Veela.

She was out in the forest during the time of the fan girl frenzy but when she saw that little display he put on in the hall and corridor, she was certain Hermione was his mate.

But that's what didn't make sense.

Veela were protective creatures.

They would never hurt their mate; in fact they'd rather die.

Sometimes they would tease harmlessly but that was it.

Veela would not be able to live if they knew that they caused their mate despair.

So all of this just wouldn't add up.

Why would Draco hurt Hermione like that if he was a Veela with her as his mate?

She pushed open the door to the library and cast a fake smile to a first year.

Something wasn't right.

There was something that she and everyone else didn't know.

**DMHG**

Hermione was unconscious as the witch extracted blood from her arm, and given her petite form, that small amount of blood was precious to her small body.

After injecting her with blood replenishing potion, the witch left to test it.

**DMHG**

Fred put on his goggles.

"And let's say, I add some gillyweed syrup!" he said, holding his dropper full of the gooey liquid above the cauldron of swirling purple glob.

"Fred no! Because that's a chemical compound being exposed to that of the potion, it will-"

Suddenly, after the drop of liquid was added, the potion began to froth and turn red, and then-

BOOM!

The entire room was covered.

George, who had been on the opposite side of their testing lab in Hogsmead sighed.

"Explode."

The entire room was covered in goo.

George licked a bit off his face.

"Mm, still edible!"

Fred grinned.

"Yeah, these idiots will buy anything!" Fred laughed.

George was about to cross the room when he tripped on something.

He picked it up and it seemed to be an owl.

"There, there, little guy." He muttered scourgify and untied the letter.

"Oooooh! Wittle Ronnie has written to us on an urgent note!" he mocked, feigning interest.

"And what does wittle Ronniekins have to say?" Fred said, flicking his wand so the goo disappeared as he pretended to be enthusiastic about the letter in an over exaggerated way.

"He says, Hermione broke up with me-"

"Whooooo! Way to go lil sis!"

"Over Malfoy today-"

"Huh?"

"Because I called her a slut-"

"Imbecile,"

"After Malfoy kissed her-"

"Eeeeek!"

"She punched him-"

"That's my girl!"

"Then he attacked her!"

"What?" Fred said, suddenly adapting a serious tone and walking over to George.

"He attacked her very badly, and then he pushed her into the lake with the giant squid. And then the squid attacked her. And as if that wasn't enough, he hexed her into a cat form! She's in the hospital wing, apparently in a terrible state, so bad that she can't even breathe, and she's losing her mind. I never thought I would say this but I need your help. We need to get Malfoy away from her. Recently he has been acting like an even bigger doofus than normal. He's a Veela and he thinks that Hermione belongs to him. I need you to come to Hogwarts now- Ron"

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well that doesn't sound like a Veela at all!" George exclaimed.

"Even worse! Hitting our Hermione! Bastard. Oh he's gonna pay, in fact, he's gonna be the test subject of this goop." Fred said, scooping up the remaining sludge from the cauldron.

**DMHG**

Suddenly, Hermione awoke.

With a sharp intake of breath, she sat up.

Draco and madam Pomfrey were not in the room.

She was still groggy and had no idea that she was involuntarily on the floor, crawling with cat like grace to the door.

Someone had changed her into a red tank top and yellow shorts.

It was absolutely amazing how her hands and feet barely touched the floor when she walked.

Reaching up with one elegant hand, she opened the door.

There, in the waiting room lay Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Theo, all of them were asleep.

And like a naughty runaway toddler, she giggled and purred as she scampered away.

**DMHG**

Draco was so caught up in his hyperventilating moment he was having that he failed to hear Hermione's footsteps.

Not that he would even if he wasn't talking.

Her footsteps were not audible in the slightest when she snuck out.

An owl came in through the window with the test results, an hour earlier, they sent some blood for the tests and they kept some blood to perform their own tests.

Hurriedly, madam Pomfrey opened the letter of results.

Draco began to sweat.

"Dear madam Pomfrey

After testing the blood samples of Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, we have come to a conclusion on why she is showing signs of cat like ability.

The tests conducted reveal that there is indeed feline DNA in her blood for some odd reason. This may have seemed odd to our researchers at first, but after doing some digging through her medical records, we found a key role that has contributed to her current situation.

According to our records, during her second year at Hogwarts, she successfully brewed a batch of Polyjuice potion. During the time, she accidentally added cat hair to her dose resulting in a disastrous catastrophe."

Draco's eyes widened at this.

"She brewed a perfect batch? And then poisoned herself?"

"Because the potion was only meant for human transformation, the cat DNA took a toll on her blood, and even though she was given numerous blood replenishing potions, her body was unable to fight it off because of her tender age.

The cat DNA imprinted itself into her DNA resulting in the situation that we currently have.

The DNA remained dormant over the years, waiting for a time to be useful. As we know, she was dragged under the lake by the giant squid.

The situation must have been life threatening otherwise the DNA would've remained dormant.

Unfortunately, there is no cure for this. In fact it is rather similar to werewolfism. She will not be able to control it when she transforms, however, she can encourage herself and train herself to only transform on command.

Professor Dumbledore must be informed of the situation at once. One of the healers will come by tomorrow to explain the situation further.

Tomorrow, a few more tests will be conducted and we will see if we can ease the situation.

Sincerely

Healer Karen of St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies."

Madam Pomfrey looked up from the note.

"I need to inform professor Dumbledore of this at once. Make sure that Ms. Granger does not run away."

The witch left her office and then swept out of the infirmary with the note in her hand.

Draco exhaled and walked over to his lovely mate's bed.

The curtains were drawn.

So boy, he was in for a shock.

If only, if only, if only he knew.

Sigh, men and their obliviousness.

When he opened the curtains, he stared at the bed, completely stunned.

Then he went frantic.

He checked under the beds, in the cupboards, heck, he even searched the roof!

No bushy haired bookworm here.

He was breathing rigidly.

He didn't like what was happening.

He hated not knowing where she was.

For all he knew, she was probably sitting by the lake, pawing at the water shrieking "fishy!"

Just to be sure, he looked out the window.

Good, she wasn't pawing the water shrieking "fishy!"

He began to breathe extremely fast. He had no idea what to do.

He was new to the whole Veela thing.

He hadn't nailed scent tracking yet.

**DMHG**

Dinner was over. Many of the older students were hoping that they ran into Draco Malfoy, because they really needed to "talk"

Yeah, coz nothing speaks better than your foot repeatedly kicking a precious part of his.

Harry, Ginny, Theo and Blaise were still asleep.

Somehow, they managed to sleep for hours without waking

Malfoy had put the wards down.

There was no use of putting it up if Hermione wasn't there.

Finally, half of the student body made up their minds about Malfoy.

They were gonna kill him, oh yes they were.

They actually planned on doing what he did to Hermione.

What they didn't know, is that they all had very different versions of the story.

But they never thought to discuss it as all they fifth, sixth and seventh year Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's came together at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

"Has anyone seen him?" Ron asked the students.

Mumbles of no's came from all around.

**DMHG**

Draco skidded to his shared heads room, shouted the password to Axel and Naminé.

They looked confused but seriously, cut the guy some slack, his mate was a partial cat wandering around while she wasn't in the right state of mind, let alone a human state of mind, she was wearing a very tiny piece of clothing, meaning if a guy saw her, he might want to take advantage of her vulnerable exposed form.

Just that thought just made him more frantic.

He searched around the room.

Thoroughly.

He even had a sudden inspiration, and he put down a saucer of milk!

She didn't come.

He had to resort to desperate measures.

He turned and left the room.

In seconds, he was down in the dungeons.

There, he saw a large number of Slytherin's.

"Alright, listen here," he said loudly.

The rest of his house turned to him and gasped.

Then they broke out in accusations.

"Is it true?! Did you kill granger?!"

"Was it fun?"

"Is it true that you pushed her into the lake?!"

"I heard that you turned her into a cat!"

"Someone said you beat her up!

"I heard she's on her death bed!"

"I heard she can't breathe!"

"I heard you raped her-"

"ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

Everyone went quiet.

Draco didn't exactly resemble a human anymore.

His wings were not there but his claws were.

The long razor sharp, smooth blades stuck out of his knuckles on each hand.

Three on each.

Wolverine!

He was clutching his hair and his eyes were black again, and with that came his fangs.

"Whoa! What happened to you!" a first year asked.

He grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him high.

"Shut up." He hissed, dropping the boy onto the floor.

The boy rubbed his butt and scampered away.

"Alright," he said after a few calming breaths.

"it's exceptionally obvious that I'm that damn Veela that that dumb sorting hat talked about, and this may come as a shock but yes, my mate is mudblood granger-if I ever hear any of you saying mudblood again, I will rip your tongues out and force you to watch it be eaten by a dog-and as difficult as it may seem to be, it's true, and as for all that rubbish I heard about rape isn't true, I haven't attempted to kill her, because I never want to and never will. I haven't hexed her into being a cat. I haven't even tried. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." They chanted.

"Excellent, now I may be in need of your assistance. Granger snuck off somewhere."

"What?"

"Snuck off?"

"What's that mean?"

"She can't be out with Weasley, she dumped him!"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

The room went silent.

"The thing is, yes, she was turned into a cat of some sort, but not by me, the lake and squid thing was true, but it was some kind of Gryffindor bravery shit test, and that sent her to the hospital, we tried to do a blood test so we left the room and she must have wandered off then. But she isn't in the proper state of mind. She's a cat right now. So right now, she is at risk of being harassed by another guy. I need y'all to help me find her. I've searched everywhere!" Draco said.

Just then, Blaise and Theo came in with sleepy eyes.

Apparently they heard the whole thing when entering.

Theo came up to Draco, completely unfazed by Draco's form.

Pansy gasped as Theo stood next to the scary but gorgeous Draco.

Theo rolled his eyes, and gave her a look that said:

"Please bitch, have you seen your face in the mirror recently?!"

"We're with you all the way Draco!" Blaise shouted, and that resulted in nods of and shouts of approval.

Sure, they weren't happy about the whole pureblood muggleborn thing but hey, the war was over, and if this was Draco's choice then they were with him till the end.

You really do make your real friends in Slytherin.

Draco smiled.

"Alright, search the entire castle! Let's go!" he said, leading the way, followed by every member of Slytherin.

**DMHG**

Dumbledore looked at the orb in his hands, swirling with a new prophecy.

"She's going to die?!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Darkness consuming her!?"

The teachers began to talk in varying frantic tones.

"What should we do professor?" professor Vector asked frantically as the other professors nodded fervently.

"We wait." Dumbledore stated.

"We wait? We wait- have you gone mad?" professor Flitwick asked.

Dumbledore laughed.

Old coot.

"Oh my dear boy, I believe that I've gone mad ages ago, in fact, so long ago that I can't remember a day that I was actually sane!"

He looked back at the sphere.

"But I do believe in patience. I know, given time, the situation will solve itself."

Everyone was quiet until Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore! Hermione granger is a cat!"

The rest of the professors shrieked.

"Solve itself huh? It turned her into a cat!" madam Pince yelled.

Madam Pomfrey handed Dumbledore the note.

"oh." Was his simple reply.

"Well, now what?" McGonagall said as the note was passed around.

Just then the Slytherin students burst into the room.

Snape looked like he was about to say something when Astoria burst out.

In actuality, she and Hermione actually were friends, and she didn't need Draco's little talk to persuade her.

"Hermione wandered off! She's in some kind of cat form apparently and she's untrackable!" she shrieked as the seventh years behind her nodded.

"What do we do now professor?" one of the teachers asked him for the second time.

He turned to his colleagues smiling.

Every one of them gaped.

This man really was freakish.

"Well isn't it obvious?!"He said in a loud, excited and cheery voice.

Mumbles of no came from all around.

Dumbledore rolled his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, we have to catch the runaway kitty!"

**DMHG**

"We have got to find a way to get into the infirmary," Michael pondered silently.

"Yeah, that way, we can see Hermione and ask him what he did to her!"

People began to nod.

"Wait! What if were hurt? Madam Pomfrey can't tell us not to come coz we're hurt too!" Dennis said.

"Alright, who's going to get hurt?"

Many of them raised their hands.

"Alright, how are you guys gonna-"

Suddenly, two colourful but mostly red parrots swooped into the great hall and landed on the Gryffindor table.

The students were silent.

That is until one of the birds spoke.

"Sup Ronnie?"

"George?"

"Nah, I'm Fred, he's George."

"Sorry Fred-"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I really am George!"

"Okay George-"

The other parrot spoke up.

"Oi I'm George!"

The other parrot looked at the other bird.

"So if you're George, who am I?"

"Not George, I'm sorry but you've been living a lie!"

"My whole life was a lie then!" one bird said falling and rolling.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Ron hissed.

"Sorry," the twins said.

"Alright, the plan is, some of us are going to try to get hurt to get into the hospital wing."

"Oh, we can hurt you if you like!"

Then one bird knocked his twin.

"Don't give them a choice!"

The birds turned to the crowd.

"We'll give you ten to get ready, and whoevers unlucky will get hurt, got it?"

The students nodded.

6…5…4…3…2…1…

Ouch.

_**Five minutes later…**_

It just so happened that none of the girls got scratched, just the boys.

"Alright, let's get to the hospital wing."

The men groaned.

**DMHG**

Harry yawned and looked at the girl on his lap.

He smiled as she mumbled something.

"Gin, come on, let's check on Mione," he whispered.

Her eyes shot open.

"Yes lets!" she exclaimed.

They opened the hospital doors and looked around.

All that met their eyes was the emptiness.

The couple looked at each other.

Ginny walked to the window and looked out at the different parts at Hogwarts.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" harry exclaimed at her choice of words.

"Shut up and let's go!"

She grabbed her boyfriend and proceeded to drag him up to the Hogwarts owlery.

**DMHG**

The Slytherin's searched high and low, but none of them could find her.

Saucers of milk had been placed _everywhere._

"Here kitty kittyyyy…" Draco cooed as he walked around the darkest corners of Hogwarts.

He began to make snake noises; he knew that that apparently attracted cats.

He smirked.

Slytherin one, Gryffindor kitten zero...

He was almost back at the great hall.

When he entered the room, he found his professors looking under the tables hissing.

**DMHG**

When they arrived at the hospital wing, the first thing they noticed was Hermione's absence.

"Where is she?" Cormac whispered.

None of them wanted to think of the worst, but according to the rumors, she wasn't in a fit state to leave.

So either she was at Mungo's ….or she kicked the bucket…

Or fell into a hole… okay however that saying goes!

Tears of anger rushed to Ron's eyes.

He looked away from the bed.

**DMHG**

He was losing his patience now. It was almost half past eight yet nobody seemed to know where she was.

And so, after losing his last bit of his patient and restraint, he let out a loud scream.

"HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

**DMHG**

Ron knew that voice.

It was unmistakable.

"Bastard!" he screamed, turning as everyone else who heard the scream followed with Fred and George flying ahead to get the moron that hurt their sister.

**DMHG**

The Slytherin's came to the great hall as soon as the heard Draco.

They couldn't find her anywhere.

The professors' began to realize that Draco was in a fit of rage.

He began to break everything in sight,

Soon, he became beyond controllable.

He was so bad that the professors calming spells didn't work and they had to evacuate the premises.

See this ladies and gents, it why you should never spoil you child to the extent of them wanting to commit murder when they can't have their way.

All the professors could do now was wait.

Like Dumbledore said.

Then the students began to fill the corridor, itching to kill the man in the room.

"Where is he?" Cormac growled.

Dumbledore gave him a look.

"Don't go in there, it won't be pretty..."

Michael and dean scoffed.

"Of course it won't, Malfoy's in there right?"

And like doofuses they ignored the professors, and all the students pushed passed them into the hall.

Draco looked up, his face stained with tear tracks.

Dean scowled at him.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low that you'd hit a girl Malfoy," he jeered

"Push her in a lake." Ernie said, pulling out his wand.

"And hexing her!"

"Well tonight, were doing to you what you did to her."

"What will it be first Malfoy?"

Draco was barely listening.

All he knew was that his mind was clouded with a scent.

"I say we shove a stick up his pale arse!"

"Substitute for raping Hermione!"

"Wait! He raped her too?"

"Well yes!"

"Too late Lee, he already has a two meter Firebolt up there!"

"I thought he just hit her!"

"And I thought he pushed her in the lake!"

"Wait! Lavender said she went skinny dipping!"

"To hell with that! What kind of punishment is hexing into a cat?"

"Just because she wouldn't come on to you?"

The hall broke out into a massive uproar.

Students had heard different stories and were fighting over whose version was more associative.

The Slytherin's somehow became added to the mix, they formed a barrier around Draco and began shooting insults at everyone who tried to attack.

He wasn't hearing any of it.

No insults

No accusations

Nothing. He could only smell.

"You know what? Let's just kill him!" terry boot suddenly said.

Silence.

"Yeah!" someone said.

People began to agree.

Nobody noticed a 17 year old woman on all fours trot into the great hall followed by harry, Ginny and Blaise.

"Meeeeeeoooooww…"

Draco snapped his head to the ground.

There on the floor was a very hyper looking Hermione.

Everyone went quiet.

"Is that Hermione?" Neville stuttered.

She turned her curly head and ears and looked at him.

Quickly, Draco grabbed her up.

"And where have you been? I was worried sick! You can't just wander off like some kind of animal! What was I supposed to think? Do you even know how many saucers of milk I set up trying to find you? I found out why you're a cat, it was because of your stupidity in second year, but thank Hufflepuff for stupidity because that saved your life!"

Hermione looked at him with big eyes.

She wasn't in the right mind so those words meant nada to her.

"Meow…"

"Why are your hands so cold? Salazar Slytherin! Were you crawling on all fours?"

No response.

The students in the hall were stunned.

This was odd.

Very odd.

Just then Luna burst into the hall.

"Stop! I have evidence that Draco Malfoy did not attack Hermione!"

"What?" Draco asked as Hermione suddenly began to play with his hair.

"Rumor has it that you attacked Hermione-"

"Alright hold up! Why would a Veela attack his mate? It's not only unacceptable but impossible!"

"Exactly, so you couldn't have!"

"Obviously. Who started all of this rubbish?" he asked as Hermione pulled away from him, only to sit on his feet and fall asleep promptly.

He scooped her into his arms lovingly as people began to mutter.

"I heard from Haley."

"Well I heard from Hannah!"

"But Susan told me!"

"Hey! Padma told me!

"I was told but Pavarti!"

"But I was told by lavender!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"And who did you hear it from?" he asked coldly.

"Hermione…"

Draco scowled.

"You dumb ass! When she said I was out for her blood, I meant in the way of doing a blood test!"

"Ohhhhh…"

Hermione turned in Draco's arms and then she began to purr.

Everyone stopped whispering.

"Did you hear that?" a boy asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron whispered, leaving the hall.

And so, calmly, as if he had not had a breakdown, he turned to take her to their heads room.

The teachers eavesdropped on the situation.

"Who would've thought," Dumbledore began.

"That a Veela would fall for a cat?"

"Nobody, that's just insane."

"Call me insane, but _I_ thought that would happen in the end…"

**A/N: majorly confusing chapter. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask! Oh yeah! I quoted lines from HP; I forgot which one as I've read the books too long ago to recall, I think it was philosopher's stone..?**

**Anywhooozz…REVIEW ME! I wanna hear what you gotta say! It'll make me grin like dobby! And a happy author means a sooner update!**

**Xoxo**

**Ra Ra**


	6. Trapped: Part one

**CHAPTER 6: Trapped: Part one**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Sorry I haven't written in a couple of days… I was sad…****… Alright, some of you guys didn't enjoy the last chapter, but that chapter was kind of just to make you laugh a bit, coz God knows that the world needs to laugh a little more. So anyways, to those who didn't like it, I completely understand, but to those who laughed, yay!**

**Okay so anyways, this chapter is going to be very interesting…and long, that's a promise and a sorry present for the last stupid chapter, but anyways… **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, good or bad, you guys still rock!**

**So thank you to: Riss im boden, emma-kate9885, insanity candy, Themysterioussiriushatta, emotionless girl32, vamsprite, and Ellebelle! You rock!**

**Now for the stuffzzzz!...**

For a moment, everyone seemed stunned.

They couldn't believe that **the **Draco Malfoy showed… compassion.

And the worst part was, they were planning to kill him for showing compassion and getting her to the hospital.

Harry, Ginny, Theo, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe explained.

They told them about the stupid stunt.

How Draco went frantic.

How Hermione bit the squid.

How they burst out of the water and she flipped around and grabbed Ginny in an inhumanely way.

How Draco caught her.

How he got her to the hospital.

And how they found her pouncing on birds.

When someone said the story was unbelievable, Luna pulled out her book and showed them facts about how Veela cannot hurt their mate.

They'd have to be possessed, or extremely angry with the mate, or something of the sort which was highly improbable.

"Alright, even if that ferret has feelings for their mate, what about Hermione? Surely she can't want this!" Seamus said.

"Yeah! The day that Hermione so much as looks at Draco in a liking way is the day that hell freezes over!" Padma chirped.

"Oi fuck off! Why can't you just be happy for her?! She finally finds a guy who can't break her heart because it's impossible, and you want to take him away from her? Haven't you thought of _her_ happiness? What if she does want this?" Ginny yelled at the sea of students.

Ron stepped up.

Ronald Weasley is _seriously_ stupid.

"Well she punched him didn't she? That's proof enough that she doesn't want him!" he chided.

"And she dumped your sorry arse so there is no way she wants _you_!" Ginny yelled.

Ron whipped out his wand.

So did Ginny.

"She wants me! She just doesn't know it!" he screamed and shouted a curse at Ginny who dodged it expertly.

Fred and George flew onto Goyle's head to get a better view.

"Man, this boy has some serious denial issues!" Fred said laughing.

"Yeah, look at his face! I think he's constipated!"

Ginny threw a hex at her brother.

"Oh please Ronald! Don't flatter yourself! The day Hermione wants _you_ is the day that I'll agree to marry Crabbe!"

"Hey! You say that like a bad thing!"

George flew onto Crabbe's large shoulder.

"That's the point noodle brain."

Ron dodged the hex and threw a curse.

Harry jumped in front of her and deflected it.

"Ron stop it!" Harry yelled.

"Get out of the way Harry!" Ginny yelled, shoving him aside.

And then the professors walked back into the hall.

Oooooh, they're in troubbbllllee!

Busted!

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Yes professor?"

"How dare you start a fight for such trivial reasons? And on your only sister?! Shame on you! Detention for you! Tomorrow night at seven."

"But professor! That's when I come back from Hogsmead! I'll be tired!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to start picking fights with your sister!"

She turned to the rest of the students.

"Go to bed now! Before I minus points from each of you for sneaking out after bedtime! Move!"

The students scattered so fast that it seemed like they disapparated.

Snape walked forward and sat on one of the benches.

"So if she shapes her own destiny …. And her destiny is to die… she can change it right?" McGonagall asked sitting slowly.

"That is what I hoped… but I've noticed something over the years. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter always do something every year that puts them in a near death situation… so I think we should act fast before Hermione puts herself in one of those situations again…"

Damn straight Dumbledore, damn straight

**DMHG**

Hermione silently tossed and turned in Draco's arms.

They were almost at the portrait and she was still sleeping like a baby.

Finally when they got to Axel and Naminé, she showed signs of waking up.

"Oh my!" Naminé exclaimed after peeping through the feathers of her Veela.

"Shhhh!" Draco hissed.

They entered the common room just as Hermione woke up.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed jumping out of his arms.

"Care to explain yourself?" he asked with fake calmness

"No! Care to explain why you were carrying me? I have legs you know!"

"Well _excuse_ me if you were a cat and you suddenly fell asleep!"

"What? You could have woke me up!"

"And get scratched? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not! And I will not do any explaining because I'm innocent!"

"Innocent my foot! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to find you? If you walk through the hallways you'll see how many saucers I had to set up! And where did they find you exactly?"

Ahh, the irony, just six years back he wished she got killed and now he was worried.

Men these days.

"I don't know! I wasn't in the right state of mind!"

"You infuriate me."

"Back at you Malfoy." She said, walking to the kitchen.

He followed her in there.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating, _genius_. All I ate today was cheese so back off!" she snapped as her pupils became slits.

Damn that was scary.

"Alright, okay, I'm going." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"You better."

Doubtfully he turned and left.

As soon as he did, she bolted to the cupboard and pulled out everything fishy she could.

And with her now super sharp nails, she opened the can.

She didn't know how, she didn't even think it would work but it did.

And before she knew what she was doing, she was hoarking it down.

The same thing happened with six other cans of salmon.

And as she began to open her eighth can, Draco walked back in with a handkerchief over his nose.

"What the hell are you eating?!" he exclaimed as his eyes raked over the cans.

His sense of smell was slowly beginning to become stronger and the entire heads dormitory was now reeking of fish!

"Mississippi salmon, got a problem with that?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How can you eat that? Can't you smell that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and it smells divine."

"Yeah, if divine smells like a dead rat!"

"Of course a dead rat smells good! Even better than fish!"

"I'm going to be sick if you keep talking Granger."

"I'm gonna be sick if you don't _stop_ talking!"

"You should be asleep!"

"No!"

"Granger, go to sleep or I will grab you, paralyze you and throw you in your room."

Finally, Hermione threw a can at his head.

And she didn't miss.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Why do you always have to be such a moron? This is my life and you aren't even my friend so don't you dare think you can tell me what to do!" she yelled

You gotta love independent women.

"I'm not telling you what to do! I'm telling you what you need to do, and if you don't get to bed right now you'll be sorry granger!"

Hermione quirked a brow.

"No. No I don't think I will." She drawled.

"Dammit granger why do you have to be so stubborn! You have no wand and I do so just get your butt to your room before I dump you in there myself!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then threw a can at his head.

"_That's it!"_

He started towards Hermione who was on the other side of the island in the center of the room.

Expertly she threw another can at him.

Again, she didn't miss.

This time it hit him next to his eye, and as a bonus, he started to bleed.

"Oh shit…" Hermione whispered.

In all honesty she actually expected him to say:

"My father will hear about this you filthy little mudblood!"

But instead, he just sighed.

And ever so quickly, the drops of blood that escaped the wound began to roll back up to his temple, go inside the wound, and then the cut sealed on its own.

"Why can't you just listen?..." he asked softly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my fucking mate okay? There I said it! I bet you already knew didn't you? You just wanted me to say it didn't you?" he sneered.

"Well it was completely obvious! And just because I'm your mate does not in any way mean that you have a hold over me! If anything I have a hold over you!" she shouted right back and poked his chest.

"I'm the one who decides whether I want to be with you and I will have to suffer the consequences so don't you come around here acting like you're the only one with problems mister!"

Draco raised a perfect brow.

"What problems could you possibly have?! I'm the one that's going to die!"

"And what makes you certain of that?!"

"Because you hate me and you and I both know it! You won't even give me a chance because you think that I'm a horrible person! Everyone thinks that! And do you even know how painful it is to see you with that weasel?! It's like he's you're second skin or something! Do you know how hard it is for me not to wrench you away from him or rip out his head?! Do you even see the way he makes googly eyes at you? It's disgusting! He just wants to get into your pants! And if you can't see that then you're dumber than Pansy Parkinson!" he screamed.

"Oh that's rich coming from the likes of you! Aren't you known as the Slytherin sex god! As if you're any better! I bet that you've gotten into the pants of so many women that you've lost count! At least when Ron gets together with someone he's faithful! You don't know the meaning of staying with one person!"

"So what? That of the past will always be the past!"

"Yeah if you call the past last Tuesday! Just who do you think you're fooling? Is this some kind of cruel shitty joke! Because if it is then I'm not laughing!"

"Everything's a joke to you granger! Did you ever think that this is serious? My life is on the fucking line! Yet here you are laughing at my face!"

"Well excuse me for not believing you, but if you haven't noticed, we haven't been the best of mates over the years!" she spat

"It isn't my fault that I was brought up in a society where muggleborn were considered as foul!"

"Muggleborn?! Muggle- don't you mean _mudblood's_?"

"No. I mean muggleborn. Look, I'm sorry for taunting you and being so cruel all these years. I'm sorry."

"Yeah! Coz _sorry_ fixes _everything_ doesn't it?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'm trying Granger! I'm trying! I really am but you won't even give me the time of day would you?"

Finally they were silent.

Both of them were breathing rather heavily.

"I would… It's just… I can't understand. When I broke up with Ron, I didn't even doubt it. There was no remorse… I was sad for the first ten minutes… and then I wasn't sad at all… and now, here you are and I don't know what do. Part of me is saying give you a chance, and the other side is saying let you die. I don't know what to do…"

She sat down against the fridge, and put her head in her hands.

Draco frowned and got down on one knee so that he was in front of her.

"Do you love Weasley?"

Well that certainly wasn't any of his business.

She got up and walked to their shared bathroom.

And Draco being the bum that he is followed.

She squeezed a large amount of green toothpaste onto her vibrating brush and began to brush her teeth.

Draco just leaned on the doorframe.

Hermione spat and gurgled… and he was still there.

This dude seriously had issues.

Then she began to exfoliate her face, she glanced to the doorframe and he still stood there waiting for an answer.

Sighing, she rinsed her face and patted it dry.

And he was still there!

Rolling her eyes, she brushed passed him to get into the common room.

"Granger, I believe ten minutes ago, a question was asked."

She sat down on the couch.

"I don't want to answer that question. Leave me alone."

"No. first of all, you're going to sleep now, and second, I asked you a simple question, just answer it, what have you got to lose?"

To him it was simple.

He was just asking for a yes or a no. Nothing more.

But to her, it was like her lungs were constricting.

What was she to say to that?

Did she love him?

Yes of course!

But she didn't know in what way.

In fact, she didn't even know if she had ever loved him, yet alone loved him anymore.

Sure, she liked the guy once… but love… that was something else.

She could say she loved many things.

She loved that dress.

She loved the book.

She loved the sea…

But would she die for a dress?

No.

Would she die for that book?

No.

Would she die for the sea?

No.

So does she love Ron Weasley?...

How could she answer that?

This was the guy who she'd known all her life. He made her laugh. He made her smile. He was once her everything…

"_Please_ answer me. It's not hard. I need to know… Do you love him?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Just tell me. I won't get angry."

"I already told you that I don't know!"

"Just tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"It's a simple question! Yes or no!"

"Go away!"

"Yes or no?"

Hermione stood up and began to walk but Draco pulled her back.

"Yes or no."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I just want that simple answer! Did – you – love – him?"

"No! I don't! I don't think I ever have and I never will!" she screamed.

Then her hands flew over her mouth.

Did she just say that?

She just spoke the honest truth… She knew it.

Her brain didn't speak.

Her heart did…

As weird as that sounds.

She looked up at Draco and he seemed to be a little shocked himself.

She blinked a couple of times and there was silence.

Except for the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace.

It illuminated both of their figures.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well… urm… I should be –"

And then they were kissing.

It was Draco who actually initiated it, but **damn**! _Both _of them were participating.

No questions there.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist.

Both of them were on cloud nine.

His lips felt like velvet rose, no lie. And her lips felt like silk.

Hermione shivered a bit as she felt Goosebumps shoot up her arms at his touch. He was so gentle that she had to smile and sigh as she ran her hands through his hair.

Draco was in a dream world… or so it felt like. He was so happy.

He felt like he was on fire, and he loved it, every second.

He pulled her closer as she tilted her head a bit.

Somehow she was feeling a bit light headed.

And it was not the lack of oxygen…

She began to grow a bit weak at the knees but Draco held her up.

Finally, she had to breathe.

Curse the human body for not being able to survive without oxygen!

Draco rested his forehead on hers as they tried to regain their breathing patterns.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Yeah…" he whispered huskily.

"I guess I know why there are girls dying over you…" she said breathlessly.

Come on! Get a room!

"Am I that good?"

"Better."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, I realized, you need to live, and I never loved Ron they way he and I thought I did."

"Okay. I'm glad."

"Why? You still need to win me over and I can still say no."

"But you won't."

"Says who?"

"I could always kiss you again, and plus, you're too kind to let someone die at your expense."

"True… I guess you're right…"

"I'm always right kitten…"

"Urgh, of all animals why'd I have to be a cat?"

"Fate?"

"You really believe in that stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess I do… what's so bad about being a cat?"

"They don't like to bathe, and I love to bathe."

"Well you're half human so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah…"

They stood in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

Eventually, she pulled herself away from Draco who whined a little from the loss of contact.

Big baby.

"Okay, if we're actually going to do this, then we do it the right way, that means that we get to know each other, the real us I mean, then we'll see where we go from there,"

"Anything for you…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes and then she looked at his.

"Oh my god Malfoy! Your eyes are purple!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… now they're indigo… and now they're silver again."

"How'd you know that they're normally silver?"

"Because I've seen it before…"

"Oh you have?"

"Yes, I have…"

"Alright, time for bed."

"No. I'm not tired!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way kitten," he said.

And then he threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell!? Is this like our thing or something?!"

"Yes love, I suppose it is," he laughed.

"How the hell do you fit the entire of me on _one_ of your shoulders?"

"Well you aren't exactly Crabbe or Goyle…"

"Ohhhhh…"

And then they were at her room.

"There you go love, home sweet home. Now sleep." Draco said, dumping her on her bed and running out of the room before she could follow.

But still, she got up and walked to the door.

OMG! What a surprise! It didn't open!

"Malfoy! Why the hell would you lock the door?"

"Gee, I don't know, oh wait, you wouldn't sleep maybe?" Draco called from the other side of the door.

"Hey! But what if I need to pee?"

"Urm, I didn't really think about that…"

"Moron!"

"Just sleep! The door is supposed to open at six, so that's that, now sleep well kitten!"

"Urgh! You git!"

Draco just laughed and walked to his room as Hermione kicked the door mumbling about ferrets.

Draco rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed.

And then Hermione screamed.

Draco sat up.

"I take it you've seen the ears?" Draco called with a smirk.

"I can tell you're smirking Malfoy! And shut up! You'd scream too if you had ears on the top of your head!"

"it's not that bad, it kind of looks adorable… at least you don't have five meter long wings, blades and fangs, not to mention the eye changes,"

"I beg to differ Malfoy! My eyes do change! And I have claws… and fangs! Ewww!"

"Oh come on! Did you not see the results that saint Mungo's sent back? This cat thing is here to stay,"

"I don't like it!"

"Get used to it love!"

"Aren't you the slightest bit scared?! If I'm a cat, and you sometimes turn into bird, then I'll eat you!"

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"Ewww! You perverted little ferret! Shut up! I'm going to bed!"

"Ah, so when I tell you to go to sleep then you don't listen to me but when we're actually talking you think it's proper to go to dreamland?"

And cue the silence.

"Sleep tight then love!"

"Git."

Draco laughed for a while before entering la-la land, where his dreams were filled with dying weasels and him holding a kitten.

**DMHG**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

She blinked twice before yawning and stretching her legs.

Then she sat up and smiled.

Today was Hogsmead, Ginny was coming over and they were going to have the best girl's day ever.

It's funny how when you think things like that, it ends up being the complete opposite…

Well she didn't know that…

She sat up, cracked her neck and walked over to her mirror.

"Yes!" she exclaimed when she noticed that her ears were back on the side of her head.

"Noooo!" she exclaimed when her ears disappeared and two furry ones appeared at the top of her head along with the creepy eyes.

Her teeth looked the same but they still felt a hundred times sharper.

Boy her parents would get a kick out of this one.

They'd probably insist on capping's or shaving them down.

She raised a hand to her ears and felt them, and they felt as soft as Draco's hair!

She began to laugh and play with them.

"Hey wait a minute! Where are my earrings?"

Last Christmas, her parents had bought her diamond earrings, they insisted that she wears them even though she explained that they were much too expensive.

She looked at her ears.

"I told them. I told them they were much too expensive! And now I've lost them! Oh they're going to be so mad at me!"

Draco opened the door and swaggered in.

Egotistical prat.

"What was too expensive?" he asked.

"I've lost my parents diamond earrings! But I told them! I specifically told them that I might lose them! But did they listen? Nooooooo! They didn't!"

Hermione continued to rant and rave and pace as Draco rolled his eyes and sat at her table to write a note.

He quickly sent a note to a jeweler in Hogsmead saying that he would be there to pick out jewelry so the shop should be reserved for him only at the time when he arrives.

"- and now look where it got me! They're going to be so disappointed when they find out!"

"You mean _if _they find out…"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Well, I can't not tell them!"

"Haven't you heard the saying: what they don't know can't hurt them?"

"But I'll have to be home by Christmas and they'll notice!"

"Not if you get another earing…"

"I can't get one that's exactly the same!"

"Sure you can, you just have to-"

Ginny burst into the room.

Perfect timing Gin.

Ginny glanced over at Draco.

And he raised a brow.

Hermione looked over at the two and quietly said:

"I'm just gonna wash-up and eat some tuna…" and then she backed out the door slowly.

When she left, Ginny glared at Draco.

"Okay Malfoy, what's the deal here?"

"What do you mean weasel?"

"What I mean is why are you being so weird all of a sudden?"

"I take it you figured out kitten was my mate before even she did?"

"Obviously, so it's true then?"

"Correct."

"So you won't be able to cheat on her?"

"Nope"

"You can't hurt her?"

"Not likely."

"And you can die without her?"

"Most probably."

Ginny squealed.

"Oh this is so romantic! Veela and kitty! Her and you! You and her! Wizard with witch!"

"Okay I get it!"

"Oh right, urm, Harry's coming up later…"

"Urgh, potter… okay weasel, I need your help for something important, Hermione lost her earrings-"

"Oh my god! The diamonds?"

"Yes, and I need to know how it looks."

"Oh sure, urm here, I have a picture of her wearing it," Ginny said, pulling a picture of Hermione out of her purse.

Draco looked at the picture of Hermione's face, it was a close up picture with Hermione smiling and making various funny faces and kissy faces at the camera before turning around and running away laughing, then coming back to do the same thing.

"I am going to warn you in advance Weasley; you're not getting this back."

"That's fine, I have like five more of that exact picture because Ron kept duplicating it and sticking it on the walls."

"Disgusting."

"Well I did the same thing!"

"Still disgusting, anyway, how come you don't think I'm an angel anymore?"

"Ewww Malfoy, McGonagall gave all the girls in school some potion, we have to drink it every day now."

"I see, alright." Draco got up to go change for Hogsmead.

Hermione finally came back after eating and washing up and she found Ginny in her closet.

"You never fail to amuse me gin- oh my god! I'm no longer amused Ginny! I will not wear that!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

Hermione grabbed the shirt and tugged it, but Ginny pulled it back.

"You will wear this Hermione, even if I have to strap you down to put it on you!"

Hermione looked at the top properly.

It was rather tiny, meaning that it was _really _fitted.

Even worse.

It was green.

Slytherin green.

On it was a moving picture of a snake.

"Ginerva Weasley! Did you buy this from a Slytherin shop?"

"No… well yes but we already raided all the other shops for fitted clothes and that was the only one left!"

"Ginny! You're going to turn the houses against me!"

"You're crazy; now, you're wearing that with this,"

Ginny gestured the knee high skinny jeans and converse sneakers.

"People are so going to think that I'm a hooker!"

"That's what you have your wand and me for, to beat the crap out of anyone who says that!"

_20 minutes later_

"Alright, let's get some breakfast in Hogsmead Mione,"

"Yeah sure, I'm ready, let's go!" Hermione chirped.

She looked beautiful today.

The green top she wore really brought out her eyes; the only thing that bothered her a bit was the tightness. It was really comfy but she was a bit self-conscious. Her hair was pulled into a high pony with some hair framing her face. Ginny insisted on make-up but Hermione said she would only use the red lip gloss. Her ears still stuck out on the top of her head but Hermione realized that it actually did look cute.

All in all, she looked very nice.

Sigh, how come she gets all the looks?

Ginny was wearing the exact same outfit, in fact, today they were matching.

And so, like the schoolgirls they were, they skipped out of the dormitory.

"Gin, are we meeting up with harry today?"

"No Mione, this is a girl's day out between you and me, so no guys today!"

Hermione laughed a little, and blushed when she thought about her moment with a certain boy last night.

When they finally made it out of the great hall, they caught sight of Ron who looked like he was about to say something to Hermione who just turned away like she didn't even see him there.

Ginny noticed, and gave Ron a lovely little hand gesture.

P.s, it wasn't that lovely…

Slowly, the girls got into the carriage. But they needed two more people for the carriage to go.

Finally, Astoria and pansy came over.

"Hey gin, hey Mione! You gave us a down right scare last night! Where'd you wander off to?" Astoria chirped.

"Hey Astoria!" both the girls said at the same time.

"Pansy." The girls said politely.

"Whatever."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We found her in the owlery…" Ginny giggled.

"Oooooh!" Astoria said, wagging her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Oh shut up Tori!" Hermione laughed.

The girls were having a wonderful ride, but Pansy was silent the entire trip.

Finally when they got to Hogsmead, pansy jumped out.

"So aren't potter and that moron coming with you?" Astoria asked as they hopped off.

"Nah, it our girls day out," Hermione said.

"Oooooh! That sounds fun… say, Si-Si and I are also having a girl's day out, can we join you?" Astoria asked.

Pansy snapped her head towards Astoria.

"What?"

"Sure!" Ginny said

"No!" both Hermione and pansy yelled.

"No offence Tori, I love you, you're my friend, but I despise her!" Hermione said pointing at pansy.

"I will not spend my weekend at Hogsmead with _her!_" pansy yelled.

"Oh come on! Maybe you can become friends!" Astoria said.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

And Ginny being Ginny, put up a puppy dog face.

Hermione tried not to say yes, but when Ginny puts up that face, you're a goner.

"Oh fine! But if she makes one mudblood comment, I'm leaving!"

"Agreed, now let's eat, I'm starving!" Astoria said as Ginny agreed and grabbed Hermione's hand as they made their way to the three broomsticks.

**DMHG**

Blaise got out of the carriage and smiled.

"Wow! I really missed this place!" he said as Draco jumped out.

Draco rolled his eyes.

It was a really hot day, and almost everyone was wearing shorts, or three quarters.

He himself was one of those people.

He figured if he was a Veela, he wouldn't be able to get sunburnt so why not use it to his advantage.

Her was wearing full length black skinny jeans, with forest green and black DC's, his shirt was black, enchanted so that a graphic snake would slither all over the shirt. Around his neck he wore a silver chain and on his hand he wore platinum rings.

His hair was spiked but he had his fringe hair down on his forehead.

In other words, people who didn't take the potion today would be all over him…

Thankfully, there were only students at Hogsmead today and all the other females in Hogsmead were too old to be possessed by the Veela aura.

"Come on Blaise, we have to get that earing for granger,"

"Oh my, my sweet innocent little Draco is in love!"

"Oh please Blaise, since when have I been innocent?"

Blaise laughed and shrugged.

"So where to?"

"Hogsmead jewelers."

"Ayt, let's go then!" Blaise said.

When they entered the shop, it was empty.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you today?"

Draco walked up to the man.

"I need you to make this earing," he said showing the man the picture.

"oh my, that's very expensive… well for you it will be nothing, that amount of money, but this is going to cost in the least one hundred galleons…" the man said examining the picture.

"This is a picture of Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Yes it is,"

"Well no wonder, one of the richest muggleborn around."

"Hmm, yes, can you make that?"

"Yes of course, just give me a minute," the man said.

He took out a magnifying glass and examined the picture.

"The center is a diamond, set in platinum; the platinum is set in silver. There are swirling designs in the silver and in the curl of each is a tiny diamond."

"Alright, how long will it take you to make that?"

"At least a month, it'll be ready before Christmas,"

"Excellent, now, I have something else that I want you to make," Draco said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his jeans pocket.

He handed the man the paper.

"You designed this?"

"Of course, but can you have it ready before Christmas?"

"Which one must I make?"

"Actually, I need you to make both of the designs,"

"Yes, if I get others to help, I'm sure it'll be done."

"Great,"

"Must I put this on your tab?"

"Yeah, good day."

"Good day sir."

The two walked out of the shop.

"The guys said we should meet them at the three broomsticks, should we head there now?"

"Yeah, I think I could do with a really big firewhisky,"

The boys laughed and made their way to the pub.

Men these days…

**DMHG**

"Four Butterbeer's please!" Ginny called to madam Rosmerta who smiled and gave them their individual bottles.

The four made their way to a corner table and sat down.

They talked about odd things, like hair, school, Astoria's love life, Ginny's, Hermione said no comment, they joked about Hermione's ears, Hermione laughed along.

But all through this, Pansy was silent.

She just looked at her feet.

When they heard the door open, they looked up and saw Draco walk in.

He smiled a drop dead gorgeous smile and winked at Hermione who blushed and turned around.

Hermione could've sworn that she saw a tear escape pansy's eye.

Draco then sat a few tables away from her so he could eavesdrop.

On the opposite side of the shop, a man who looked to be in his early twenties was watching her closely.

Despite the hot weather, he was wearing a full tuxedo and tie.

His hair was brushed back with a tremendous amount of gel.

Clearly, he was a competition of Draco's in the wealth class.

Finally, he got up and strolled towards Hermione's table…

Draco was busy staring at Hermione, in his own little dream world… when he saw the idiot approaching his mate.

His eyes darkened and he was about to stand when the boys pulled him back down.

"What does he think he's doing?" Draco hissed as his fangs came out.

"Just wait, we need to see what happens." Theo said, eyeing the man.

"Why? What if he does something to her?"

"Just wait; it could be a friend of hers."

"Hell if I care! That's my _cousin_! We're fucking related! My father's brother's son!"

"Ssshhh, just wait it out! You can't be overly controlling! If you know granger, you'll know that she's independent, she'll handle this, just watch."

But Draco couldn't just watch!

It was against his Veela instinct!

But his friends were right.

He needed to watch.

But, if that moron even thought something perverted about his mate, his head would be off faster than he could scream in agony.

"Hello, you're Hermione Granger, am I correct?"

Hermione looked at the rest of the girls who shrugged.

"Yes I am…"

"I'm Hydrus Malfoy, pleasure to finally meet you." Hydrus said as she stood up to shake his hand, to her surprise, he picked it up and kissed it.

Draco was shaking now. His friends were having a hard time trying to hold him.

"Did you see that? He kissed her hand! Bastard! Just let me go Blaise!"

"Shhh, if it gets out of hand, we'll let you."

Ginny gaped at the man.

Well he certainly didn't know that his relative was a jealous Veela.

"Could we talk in private? I'd like to get to know you better…" he said, running his hand up and down her arm.

She pulled away from him.

"No thanks. Not today. Actually sorry, I don't think ever. Someone's already waiting on me, he gets jealous."

Hydrus tilted his head at her.

She had some nerve turning him down.

Nobody had ever done that.

He was a Malfoy.

Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back harshly.

"I said I'd like to get to know you better." He hissed.

Ginny and Astoria stood.

Draco growled.

"That's it!" he broke free of Goyle's, Crabbe's, Theo's and Blaise's grip and started towards the other Malfoy.

He certainly did not expect to see what happened next.

Hermione wrenched her hand out of Hydrus's grip and kicked him very hard on his parts…

Ouch…

Then, she grabbed her bottle of Butterbeer off the table and she smashed it on his head as he fell from the pain in his lower region and head.

When he was on the floor, she kicked him again.

Draco just stood there and gaped.

His friends appeared on either side of him.

"Told you she could take care of herself," Theo said in awe

"I can tell you now Draco, _never_ make her angry!" Blaise said.

"Uh huh…" Draco said still gaping.

Hermione looked down at the pervert on the ground.

"You disgust me! And you have the nerve to call yourself a Malfoy!? Disgraceful, do yourself a favor and take a leaf out of Draco Malfoy's book, at least he has decency you foul, insolent, imbecilic prat!" she hissed.

"And that'll be me." Draco said, swaggering forward.

He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Nice work kitten, now run along, I'll take care of this."

Hermione laughed nervously and grabbed her purse.

"I don't think there's much to finish here Malfoy…" she said hesitantly.

"Oh but there is love, but don't worry yourself, just hurry along now,"

"You won't kill him will you?" Hermione asked as Ginny grabbed her hand.

"Oh no! Of course not love!"

Draco gave her a toothy grin and Astoria and Ginny hauled Hermione out of the shop.

Pansy eyed Draco for a moment before following.

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared.

And when she did, so did his smile.

His eyes became black, and his fangs appeared along with his blades.

He turned to Hydrus who was mumbling bitch.

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

People began to look at them and eavesdrop.

"Listen here you son of bitch, I don't want you to talk to her, I don't want you to look at her, I don't want you to think of her, and I most certainly don't want you to touch her or furthermore, manhandle her, you got that?"

Hydrus looked at Draco.

"Ah, cousin, so you were the jealous man waiting on her?"

Draco snarled.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm also a Veela. And she is also my mate. If you ever come into a close proximity with her again then I will make sure to kill you."

Hydrus blinked.

"Are you that insecure Draco? That you have to kill anyone who is competition? Pathetic. But I suppose you are doing the right thing. I mean who wouldn't want her? With a body like that. Too bad she has a brain. And it's a shame, such a wonderful appearance. Too bad she's a mudblood."

All of a sudden, Draco snapped.

In fact, he moved so fast that he was almost invisible to human eye.

Before anyone could stop him, he was on top of the other Malfoy.

And before Hydrus could move, a sickening snap sounded around the bar.

Draco looked down at what he had done.

He just murdered someone.

He'd done it before but now, he didn't even feel guilty.

And that scared him.

Everyone in the shop was silent.

Hydrus was looking up at Draco with cold lifeless eyes.

The weird part was that he wore a smirk.

Then someone spoke.

"Holy shit! Draco! You just killed a guy!"

"Your cousin!"

"Over a fucking word!"

Draco growled.

He stood up and looked around.

"Draco! You could be sent to freaking Azkaban for this!"

Draco shook his head.

"No I can't. Veela protection laws. It's instinct to do this, therefore I can't be sent there."

Then he turned and walked out of the shop and his friends followed quickly.

The people in the shop were still stunned.

Cautiously, a boy from fourth year at Hogwarts walked up to him, and prodded him with his boot.

The man didn't move.

Dead.

And then his neck snapped back into place quickly and Hydrus sat up.

Almost everyone gasped.

Hydrus smirked at the door.

"Dearest Draco, if you think for one minute that you're the only magical creature in this family, think again."

With that he apparated to his mansion.

**DMHG**

The women had no idea of what happened in the three broomsticks.

In fact, they were so caught up in the fun, the pub was long forgotten.

At the moment, they were on the edge of Hogsmead.

"Whoa Hermione! I just realized, since you're a cat, if you jump off a cliff, you won't get hurt!" Ginny said.

"Ha haa, very funny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

By now, wherever they were walking was completely off trail.

But they were so caught up; they didn't notice that they were approaching a ditch…

They seemed to be in some sort of forest clearing, but they didn't even acknowledge it.

"But it would be kind of awesome to toss you off the astronomy tow – AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Before they knew what was happening, all four girls were falling.

Deep into the ground.

And it wasn't until a minute later that they saw the ground.

Hermione couldn't locate Ginny but she twisted around so that she landed on her feet.

And Ginny, so gracefully smashed her.

Followed by Astoria.

Then pansy.

Hermione groaned as they got off her.

"Where are we?" pansy spoke. For the first time during their trip.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

Her voice echoed.

They seemed to be in some kind of underground burrow.

From what she could see, they were in a large tunnel that separated into other various tunnels.

In fact, they were in the center of an entire labyrinth of tunnels.

Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Lumos."

Nothing happened.

Hermione pulled out her own.

"Lumos!"

It didn't work.

Pansy and Astoria tried.

Still the same.

"Why won't it work?"

"I don't know, perhaps another spell?"

"Lumos solarium."

Nothing happened.

"Our magic won't work!"

Hermione paled.

"But if we're down here, civilizations up there, we're off trail and magicless, how are we supposed to get back?" Ginny said.

"Why won't our magic work?" Astoria asked.

"Guys, I can see!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well I'm half cat remember?"

Hermione led the girls through the first tunnel.

They walked for what seemed to be ages.

Until they came to another crossway.

The tunnel was separated into eight more chambers.

Cautiously, Ginny and Astoria stepped into one tunnel.

They turned to Hermione and pansy and beckoned them over.

But when pansy began to walk, she stepped on something:

A trap.

With a horrible sound of rocks falling, the tunnels began to close off.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed stumbling to get to Hermione through the crumbling rocks.

Little did she know that she activated another trap, causing the platform Hermione and pansy were standing on to hurtle towards the center of the earth.

"Ginny!"

"Astoria!"

"Pansy!"

"Hermione!"

The platform began to fall faster and Ginny and Astoria were nowhere in sight.

Finally it began to stop.

Hermione was on all fours.

She looked around her.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

She heard a sound behind her.

Pansy stood.

Hermione realized the situation she was in.

She was with her seven year mortal enemy.

Deep within the earth.

Without magic.

And without a clue of how she was to get back to surface.

"Oh my god. I'm stuck with a mudblood."

Ignoring her, Hermione looked around and found that there was earth all around them.

The only way out was up.

"We're stuck."

"With the same mudblood who took Draco from me."

"We can't get out."

"You took him from me!"

"We need a plan."

"I'm going to kill you!"

And in a second, pansy was on top of Hermione.

**DMHG**

Draco began to walk towards honeydukes.

"Draco, aren't you the slightest bit scared? I mean, you kind of killed someone…"

"As if they can do something to me, imbeciles."

The group walked on.

"I don't like the idea of her going out alone with only girls to protect her." Draco said.

"Possessive aren't we?" Blaise joked.

"I can't help it." He shrugged but still thought about it.

Suddenly, Draco felt a lurch in his stomach.

He groaned but brushed it off.

Then he felt a massive migraine.

It was like somebody kicked him…

He clutched his head and gasped.

"Draco? Mate what's wrong?" Blaise asked as he and Theo helped their stumbling friend.

"Something's wrong. With Hermione,"

**A/N: DUN DUNN DUNNNNN! Spooky! How was Hydrus? Every good story needs a villain! But poor Hermione! Shame, but I had to do it… how was it? Did you enjoy it? I worked really hard, longest chapter that I've ever done! 38 going on to 39 pages!**

**Oh yeah guy! REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I'll be so happy that I'll bake choc chip cookies!**

**And a happy author means a sooner update!**

**XOXO**

**Ra Ra**


	7. Trapped: Part two

CHAPTER 7: TRAPPED-PART 2

**A/N: Hey guys!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! My mother removed my computer rights! THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T WRITE! BUT! Ah yes, the but, I'm back! Well for now… Sooooo, Did you like the last chapter? I worked really hard on that, oh yeah, thank you to my amazing reviewers! You guys rock! So thank you Themysterioussiriushatta, Riss im boden, batmaninGrey, emotionlessgirl32, emmakate9885, nisha31b, interesting, xmissjasminex and insanity-candy, I love you guys! Oi don't blush! I'm serious here!**

**Oh yeah! AGAIN, Please don't kill me for taking forever to update, my mother took away my computer rights, bloody banshee…**

**And now, the goods…**

It took Hermione five seconds to realize what was happening.

And when she did, she shoved pansy off her with such force that the Slytherin flew back and crashed against the rock walls.

Pansy shrieked but got up with fiery and wet eyes.

"Why is it that you always get what you want?"

"What?" Hermione shrieked as she held her bleeding head.

Pansy let her tears fall like rain.

Hermione tried her best to stay conscious but damn, that Pansy sure could punch.

"What are you talking about?"

And before she even got her answer, Pansy had her up against the wall.

Hermione brought her throbbing head forward and banged Pansy's head.

Pansy shrieked and held her head.

Hermione gained her footing and aimed a hard punch at Pansy's face.

The woman screamed and kicked Hermione in the gut.

Hermione doubled over and pansy stood next to her, ready to kick her once more.

Hermione hit Pansy behind the knee and Pansy fell.

Hermione jumped up as pansy growled.

"I am going to kill you, bitch!" Pansy shrieked.

"The feeling is mutual, whore!" Hermione spat as Pansy lunged at her.

Hermione dodged and grabbed the witch's hair.

"Aaaaahhh! Let go of me mudblood!" she screamed as Hermione spun around.

"Okay!" Hermione said and let go.

Pansy hurtled towards a wall and crashed.

Shaking her head she looked back at Hermione.

Snarling, she rammed Hermione into a wall as Hermione squeaked.

She punched Hermione five times on the side of her face before Hermione grabbed Pansy's fist and sunk her super sharp cat claws into that woman's hand.

"You stupid mudblood!"

"Pug faced arse!"

Pansy shoved Hermione up onto the wall and began to strangle her.

Hermione tried to get out of her iron grip but she wouldn't budge.

Hermione kneed Pansy in the gut and gasped for breath as the girl let go of her and stumbled back.

"You bitch! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Pansy yelled as she stumbled.

"Well I hate you too!"

"How could you? You stole him!"

"I did not steal anyone!"

Pansy gritted her teeth, and fell to the floor, crying.

Hermione's knees wobbled as she began to lose consciousness.

Slowly she fell, but stayed conscious. Just barely conscious at that.

Pansy wiped her face.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

Hermione looked up with hazy eyes.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"What?!"

Hermione scrambled up and began to look for a way out.

Then she turned to pansy.

"I know this smell; it's the same thing that Madame Pomfrey gave me."

Pansy raised a brow.

"It's laughing gas."

Oh shit…

**DMHG**

Ginny paced around furiously.

"What are we going to do?" Astoria asked.

"I think we have to climb out of here and get help…"

The girls looked around and saw that the opening had closed.

Then they heard a low growl…

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you find it odd that there are tunnels underground that don't not allow us any magic and they also have booby traps?"

"Yes… and was I the only one who heard that?"

Astoria looked at Ginny

"No…"

"So… is it possible that we are in some underground burrow belonging to a certain animal?"

Someone's getting close to the answer…

"Gggrrrrr!"

Astoria squeaked and Ginny spun around.

And so, little red pretty head came face to face with the big bad wolf…

The werewolf moved closer and began to bark.

Astoria raised a shaking finger to the animal.

"Bad dog!"

The werewolf snapped and lunged forward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Run for it!" Ginny yelled but the Slytherin was way ahead of her…

**DMHG**

After thoroughly searching every shop in Hogsmeade, he finally came to the conclusion that his mate was not there.

Bravo, twenty points to Slytherin!

"You really need to keep a tab on your mate Drake, I mean, how many times have you lost her this week?"

Draco snarled.

"What? It's the truth, you really need to pay more attention, I mean, your life I in her dainty little hands and you have no idea where she is?"

"Well I can't stalk her!"

"Who says?"

"**You**! Just yesterday you were all like '**if you watch her she'll go crazy**' and now you're telling me to stalk her?"

"No, I'm just saying, be more like Potter, I mean, the guy always knows where Weaselette is!"

Just then Harry skidded in front of the group.

"Have any of you seen Ginny or Hermione?" he said in a rush.

"I stand corrected…" Blaise said.

"So you don't know where they are either?"

Harry groaned.

"Noooo! They were supposed to meet me at the three broomsticks but they never show! And I've got the whole of Gryffindor searching for them, but nothing!"

"Wow, your own girlfriend's hiding from you now potter!" Goyle laughed.

"Shut up Goyle!" Draco snarled.

Then he turned to harry.

"So nobody has seen them, at all?"

"No. nobody."

Draco sighed, aggravated.

"Alright, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, go back to the castle and search for her there. Blaise, tell everyone from Slytherin to search, potter, just keep looking."

Harry raised a brow.

"Since when did I start taking orders from you?"

"Do _**you**_ have a better idea Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Exactly."

And then Draco stalked to the three broomsticks, to use his slightly enhanced Veela senses to track her from there.

"I knew I should've locked her in that giant birdcage of mine!" he huffed.

**DMHG**

Their pupils began to dilate.

Hermione spun around and looked at Pansy with a goofy smile.

Pansy walked forward and poked Hermione's cheekbone.

"Wowww! They're real!"

Hermione plucked one of Pansy's eyelashes.

"It feels like a baby's bum!"

Pansy plucked Hermione's eyelash.

She put it on her palm and gaped at it.

"However did you get so long?" she asked it.

Hermione grabbed it and blew it into the air.

"Fly! Be free!"

"Noooo! Don't leave me! I don't even know your name! Okay wait, wait, wait! Just Owl me!"

Hermione turned to pansy.

"Did you know that without mucous, your stomach would digest itself?"

"Wow, but why would it want to eat itself, I mean I feed it every once in a while!"

They giggled like the lunatics they were.

"How are we gonna escape!"

"Let's fly!"

"I don't have wings!"

Weren't you a witch?"

"Oooooh! Am I really?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Oh Hermione! I've been such a bitch to you!"

"Yeah, you really hurt my feelings,"

"Would you forgive me?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! Let's get a Butterbeer! To our friendship!"

"Sure, hey madam Rosmerta!" Hermione turned.

"Oi! Where'd ya go?"

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in some kind of hole!"

Geniuses!

"Did I ever tell you that I love Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh pansy that's wonderful! Finding love so early!"

"I know!"

"I hear he's a Veela!"

And now they begin to lose a bit of their memory.

Brilliant.

"Do you want me to hook you up with him Pansy? I swear! I think the dude has a crush on me!"

"No, honestly, I just want his male anatomy!"

"Oh pansy! You dog, you!"

"But I'm serious! He's amazing!"

"I wonder how many girls he's bedded…"

"Probably a thousand!"

"Yeah, from what I've been hearing, he certainly must have a lot of experience!"

"Do you think if I rape him and pretend I was you, he'd notice?"

"Nah! Have a go at him anytime! But I wonder who his mate is,"

"Probably some prissy bitch,"

"Did you notice that Draco spells like baby shampoo?"

"Yeah, hey Hermione, you know, you're actually kinda pretty!"

Hermione turned scarlet and batted her eyelashes.

"Awww pansy, you shouldn't have,"

"But you are, will you be my friend?"

"Of course!"

Then the idiots hugged like five year olds.

Hermione pulled back

"We're gonna be best friends forever!" she proclaimed as they hugged again

Oh boy…

**DMHG**

Harry looked around the shop.

But not just any shop.

The shop that all men fear.

Yup, he was in the cosmetics shop, prowling the isles.

He was counting on knowledge now, if he knew his girlfriend like he thought he did, she would be here.

Finally, he saw a plump witch levitating a batch of nail polish.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering, have you seen a red haired woman with freckles and blue eyes? She was in with another girl who had brown hair and cat eyes? They were matching today-"

"Oh dear! You're Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you sir, and yes, you must be talking about Mia and Gin!"

"Yes! Have you seen them? Are they still here?"

"Oh no my dear boy! They left ages ago! Along with two other women, hmm… what were their names? Oh yes! Tori and Sisi!"

"Tori and Sisi?... Astoria and pansy!"

"Yes darling,"

"Well, did you see where they went?"

The women pointed to the dusty road, heading to the forest.

"They went there? With Slytherin's? Alone?"

The women nodded.

"Damn shit of oversized giant!"

The women turned green as Harry sprinted out of the shop.

**DMHG**

By now, he knew perfectly well how to catch her scent and track it.

"After if the cage doesn't work, I think I should just tie her up and lock her in my trunk." He mumbled, sniffing the air and following Hermione's scent.

"It's like she wants to kill you…" again he mumbled.

He was now entering the forest that the girls walked through.

He stepped over a fallen twig, oblivious to the deep hole that lay not so innocently four meters away.

"But you love her anyway."

He stopped.

"Draco, did you just say… oh freaking hell! You only kissed her once!" he yelled to himself.

Just then, Harry came tumbling into the clearing, he was sprinting so fast that he didn't see Draco...

"Malfoy get out of the-"

"What do you want Pot-"

Then they fell.

"You idiot!" Draco yelled as they fell down the hole.

"You were the one in front of a freaking hole!"

"Well I didn't expect to encounter a dickhead you great big arse!"

"Why you-"

And then they crashed at the bottom.

Both the boys groaned.

"My arse hurts." Draco said.

"Arse,"

"Alright potter, if you wanna die, then just say s-"

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Lumos,"

"Malfoy, did you break you wand?"

"No, _lumos_!"

"Godric Gryffindor! You can't do a simple spell?"

"Oi fuck off! You do it then bloody potter!"

"I will! Lumos…"

"Ha! Now who's the doofus?"

"Still you-"

"Did you hear that?"

"Malfoy, grow some-"

"Contrary to your beliefs, I have much, much more than you-did you hear that noise?"

The boys stopped their bickering.

Only then could they clearly hear the tinkling noise.

The two walked the same path that the girls took, which led them to the tunnels, but instead of splitting, or following Ginny's path, they walked down another tunnel, but the weird part was that the platform that Hermione and Pansy were on was there, not a hundred meters into earth with Hermione and Pansy…

They heard the tinkle again.

"Is that a… pixie?"

"Looks just like you potter!"

It was a pixie, or so they thought.

They walked closer to the shimmering object.

Suddenly it opened; it seemed to be a crystal.

They looked into it, but nothing seemed to be there.

Draco frowned, if Hermione was here, what would she say?

Suddenly, he became aware of his surroundings.

The crystal had opened up and let out light, and the light reflected on tiny crystals embossed on the walls.

He stood and walked to them,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" there were six crystals on the wall.

Draco frowned.

"That's not right…" he whispered

"Sorry?"

"There are 6, but the wizards number is seven, so where is the last one?"

In fact, without them knowing, the tunnel closed the path they walked to get there… they were surrounded with earth

Harry walked to each crystal and looked at them closely.

"Hey, I think we have to put blood on it Malfoy,"

Draco blinked.

"Well if it helps me get to Hermione," he pulled out a pocketknife,

"Malfoy? You keep those?"

"Obviously Potter, I keep it for annoying Gryffindor's"

He made a cut on his forearm, left side next to the dark mark, the arm was already ruined so what the heck…

Nonchalantly he smeared the blood on the crystals.

Just then, the blood he smeared flew off of the crystals and formed a large drop above the floating open crystal at the centre of the room, and then it dropped into the floating crystal which then closed, turned green, swallowed the blood as it opened and became clear.

And then one crystal from the walls floated back to the central crystal, settled inside, got swallowed and that was that.

"…if the wizard number is seven, then six is the werewolf, nymph or vampire number, oh well, never mind I think we need to put blood of different people on it…." Draco said.

"Oh! Thank goodness I beat some people up and stole their blood!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Did you?"

"**No**! But I do have Ginny's blood…"

"What?"

"In case something like this happened, she gave me some,"

"I'm not going to say anything because I have Hermione's blood with me right now,"

"What?"

"You have you hobbies, I have mine,"

"That's my sister!"

"Hell if I care, she's mine!" Draco growled, pulling his necklace out of his shirt, the charm was a transparent little bottle shaped like a dagger, made of crystal, filled with blood.

Carefully, he opened the little stopper on it and dropped only one drop on each crystal, and the same thing happened.

Harry followed with his and Ginny's blood, again it happened.

Now, they were down to 2 crystals,

"Now what?"

"What do you mean now what? It obvious!"

"Urm, Malfoy, some of us are lost…"

"We haven't any more blood you git, so we mix blood, mix yours with Weaselette's and I'll mix mine with Granger's, then pour it onto the crystals."

Harry curiously did as he was told, and Draco did the same.

And the second his and Hermione's blood touched the final crystal, three tunnels appeared.

They walked forwards and realized that they were in a sort of den.

Scattered all along the grounds of the tunnels were human hair, bone, snake skin, odd items like a slipper or teddy bear, and the list went on.

"Disgusting. Peasants." Draco scowled, jumping over a rather suspicious looking half eaten rat.

"Not everyone has it as good as you Malfoy." Has scowled.

"True, not everyone can be as gorgeous-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

Harry began to panic and he ran as fast as he could to the direction of his girlfriend's voice.

And then they saw Ginny with a werewolf over her and Astoria.

It had them both pinned to the ground, with its humungous paws on each side of their head.

Draco smirked and raised a brow, "I say we leave them,"

Harry swore and began to think about the easiest way to get Ginny, for he had no magic, and he knew that even though he was really built and strong, he was no match for the fully grown werewolf.

So he did the only thing he could think of…

He howled.

Honestly! Does he bloody want to die?

As soon as he did, the werewolf's paw snapped towards Draco and him.

And ever so slowly, Draco's smirk fell.

Ginny looked at harry and swore loudly.

"Harry James potter you imbecilic arsehole! Stop wasting time and run!" Ginny yelled, fearing for her boyfriend's life.

"Don't worry Weaselette, this is the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, he won't get eaten…sadly." Draco mumbled and began to back away as the werewolf stood and began towards them.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"We need to confuse it."

"I know, me and Hermione were in the exact same situation before."

"You run to Greengrass and weasel and I'll run the other way while you tell them,"

"I don't trust you, you could very well be saying this so you can run and save your ass."

"You forget Potter that Hermione is here if weasel is here so I can't run away."

"…fine… it looks like it's going to pounce, so at the count of three Malfoy, run."

Draco nodded quickly but curtly.

"One,"

The werewolf cocked its head and bared its teeth.

"Two,"

Draco's Veela instincts began to come up to protect Draco, and so his fangs and blades were out.

"Three!"

The wolf lunged at Harry who dodged and sprinted to Ginny; Draco spun around and began to track Hermione's scent as quick as he could with the wolf tailing him.

He ran all the way back to the tunnel him and Harry just got through and for the first time, noticed that the tunnel had closed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed seeing that he was trapped.

His sharp eyes flickered around before he realized that he could always just attack back.

And then the werewolf arrived.

"Well you're one ugly bugger aren't you?" Draco smirked

The werewolf looked a bit affronted.

"What? There's no use denying the facts, you're the ugliest thing I've set my eyes on, and I've seen muggle prostitutes!" Draco said

The werewolf jumped at him.

In that particular few seconds, something happened.

Draco was about to sink his blades into the animal but he kept hearing Hermione at the back of his mind.

She was going on about the werewolf being a human in a vulnerable form.

His eyes flicked to the werewolf's face, with his ears and sharp teeth, and he had a small envision of Hermione in her little cat form, so innocent and vulnerable to the world… and he dropped his hand.

But just when he was about to close his eyes and take the strike, time froze.

He blinked and saw that he could move, and the werewolf was still frozen in mid-air.

He smirked at the creature and began to walk forward when he heard a woman's voice next to him.

He spun around to see a sickly pale woman with cat ears, straight hair and brown eyes with a dark brown dress. She was very pretty, but she just couldn't be Hermione.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I said, what is your business down here?"

"That's my own business, what are you doing down here?" Draco asked arrogantly

"You are very rude Mr. Malfoy." She said, giving him a glare

"Whatever."

"Do you want to find Hermione or not?"

Draco stopped the insult that was about to erupt from his mouth.

"I take that as a yes,"

"Okay…"

"The thing is Mr. Malfoy, we're not sure if we can give her back."

"What?"

The woman stared at Draco for a few seconds.

"She is a cat, no?"

"She is…"

"And she bit the squid in the black lake at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes…"

"And her eyes are honey and cinnamon brown,"

"Yes…"

"So you do know what she is?"

"Urm,"

"She's a nymph,"

"And…?"

"Honestly Malfoy keep up!"

"I'm so confused."

"Idiot, do you even know where you are?"

Draco stopped and thought for a few seconds,

"Honestly, no."

The women sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any knowledge whatsoever on nymph's?"

Draco snorted arrogantly.

Of course he knew about nymphs!

He was a bloody Malfoy!

He knew everything

Honestly, was the daft witch before him implying that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy was stupid?

Well… actually yeah she was, she called him an idiot, right?

"I know everything about them."

The witch snorted.

"Then you should know that cat blood mixed with the blood of squid is equal to nymph blood. Nymph blood is equal to a nymph."

Draco snorted.

"Lady, I don't know how long you've been down here, but you should know that that combination would only work if Hermione was a pureblood witch, which she is not."

The woman frowned.

"But that still means that there is a fifty percent chance that she can have nymph powers."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"And there's also a fifty percent chance that she won't, and so I would like to have her back."

"No."

"_What do you mean_ **'no'**_?_"

"Even if she isn't fully a nymph, she is a magnificent witch."

"Yeah so?"

"She can help us."

"How so?"

"We nymphs protect nature, and everything in it. We are responsible for werewolves as well, Hermione is just what we need here, she's gentle and loving and caring. She can help the werewolves-"

"She's not some kind of animal that you can just keep against her will-"

"She can do so much good- she can save the children who have been bitten by werewolves! She-"

"She's just a child herself! She turned herself into a cat! She's practically just a baby in the wizard world! And do you honestly think you can get away with this? Do you _know _who she is?"

"You should be the last one talking! You've claimed her as your mate!-"

"Correction, she is my unclaimed mate, who do you think I am? Some rapist?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Exactly! You know nothing about us or Hermione for the matter-"

"Well it's not like you have known her all your life Malfoy! We've been watching her for years! We know she hates you! We know how she is when it comes to magical creatures and that's why we told the squid to get her for us!"

Draco froze.

Did she just admit to sending a squid after his mate?

"_**You**_ sent the squid after her?"

"I didn't say-"

"You just did! You could've bloody killed her! And how did you get the squid to help you?"

She sighed.

"This burrow runs under the school. Alongside the lake and just under the forbidden forest. This is how we take care of the centaurs. And all the other elements of nature at Hogwarts."

Draco took a calming breath.

"So what you're telling me is that you sent a monster after a seventeen year old witch, just so you could get her to turn into a cat, then bite the squid to turn into a nymph."

"Precisely! But we just meant for her to get into a life threatening situation so she could turn into a cat, when she bit the squid it was a bonus. The squid was supposed to take her to the underwater labyrinth that lead here. From there we would make her drink squid blood. But it happened anyway. So you see, it's just fate. You can't argue with fate Malfoy. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be, and we know that Hermione would want this."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"We should at least ask her what she wants." Draco said

The nymph was quiet.

And then she closed her eyes and suddenly, they were transported to the platform that Hermione and Pansy were on earlier.

Draco looked around wearily.

"Urm, where is she?" he asked

Again, the nymph was silent.

But then, at the center of the platform, a tiny hole began to form.

Draco's eyes widened as it continued to increase in size until the diameter of the hole was seven and a half meters.

Draco began to step back as the hole came closer to him.

Then it stopped.

Draco looked up at the nymph who was on the opposite side of the hole.

"Wait," she told him simply

There was a slight swishing noise.

"She has been down there for an adequate amount of time, it is possible that she might have transformed during that time,"

"And if she did transform?"

"Then we get to keep her."

"If she is a nymph, why can't she just live in the normal world?"

"I thought you knew everything about nymphs,"

Draco stayed silent.

"If she is a nymph, then she will feel the constant need to be surrounded by her element."

Then, at that moment, Hermione and pansy both popped up, floating just above the hole, in a tight embrace.

Draco made to move forward but stopped when he remembered the hole.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco.

"Oh my god Sisi! There he is!"

Pansy looked up and also saw Draco.

"Drakie! You've come to save me!" she said

Draco gagged.

Not bloody likely.

"Actually, no, I came to save her," Draco said pointing to Hermione.

"Awww Malfoy! Give her a chance!"

"What?"

"I love you Draco!"

"She's such a nice girl! Slytherin, your own house, how can you resist?"

"Granger-"

"She's right! And I'm pretty too!"

"She is! You won't be sorry that you're dating her!"

"Yeah! You won't!"

Draco looked from pansy to Hermione, utterly confused.

Then, quite unexpectedly at that, Pansy started floating away through the tunnels all the way up to Harry, Ginny and Astoria.

All the while, Draco and Hermione watched her with disbelieving eyes as she disappeared.

"Now that she's out of the picture, Hermione," the nymph began

Hermione turned to the nymph.

Slowly, the laughing gas began to wear off.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she said as she looked around.

But then she looked down…

"OHHH MY GODDDDD!"

"Hermione, darling calm down-"

"Put me down! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sweetie, I just need you to answer a few questions-"

Hermione wasn't exactly in the greatest position to listen, or answer questions for that matter. You see, she had many bad experiences with being airborne, and at the moment, as she was suspended over a dark deep hole, all the voices around her sounded like **beeeeeeeeeep, **and the only thing going through her mind was:

'_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die…I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee! Oh my god! Oh my gosh! Oh my god! Oh my gosh!... hey wait, weren't you a Gryffindor?*mental slap* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN! Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor courage…'_

"**Just bloody fucking put her down**!"

"What so **you** can **kidnap** her-"

"**KIDNAP**?SAYS THE **BLOODY BITCH** WHO WON'T LET HER **ESCAPE** IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"GASP! Why you **condescending self-absorbed big pile of dragon sh**-"

"*calm inhale* what would you like to know mam?"

The quarreling two looked towards the suspended petite figure.

The nymph cleared her throat and lifted her eyes to Hermione.

"Hermione, when you were down there," the nymph gestured the hole

"Did you feel yourself changing or kind of like morphing into something?"

Hermione looked contemplative for a few seconds

"No, not really, the place was kind of filled with laughing gas; I basically don't remember a thing that happened down there, well after Pansy and I got into that fight… but no."

"Do you feel like you're changing now? Do you feel like even a little bit stronger, a bit tingly? Lightheaded?"

"Lightheaded yeah, definitely that, and nauseous,"

The nymph sighed angrily.

Hermione, who was still determinedly not looking down, raised a brow at the nymph.

"What is this about?"

"That fucking lunatic over there wants to keep you down here so that you can slave away and look after animals that might very well possibly kill you!"

"Say what now?"

"Honey! Don't listen to that imbecile, he doesn't understand the concept of caring and nurturing,"

"Granger, don't listen to her, she's insane! She wants you to live down here forever!"

Hermione looked at the nymph.

"Forever?" she asked.

"I know that sounds bad, but every few months, we go up to surface,"

Draco gaped at Hermione, she looked like she was actually considering.

But… there was no freaking damn way in bloody damn hell that he would actually allow her to die.

So he very slowly got out his large black wings.

He had never used them before, so he honestly didn't know whether his –not-completely-thought-through-plan would work.

But you know that urge that guys get?

The one where no matter how dumb or stupid their plan is, they want to go through with it because they want to be the hero or the winner?

Yup, the idiot we know as the head boy of Hogwarts had that urge.

And so, without thinking, he stretched his wings, backed up to the walls of the tunnel and took a calming breath.

After ten seconds, he ran forward at an alarming speed, he was so fast that neither Hermione nor the nymph had seen him.

Hermione barely had time to blink before she felt Draco pick her up and do a 180 degree glide back to his original position.

He made it to the edge but lost his balance.

At the moment Hermione didn't know what came over her.

She just hopped out of his arms and looked at Draco as his wings almost brought him back to balance.

And then she felt something tingle within her and suddenly, she threw both her arms in the air like she was answering a question and then…

Solid ground came up under Draco's feet and he stood and stared disbelievingly at Hermione.

Uh oh, she's in trouble,

The nymph blood came along

And it burst her bubble!

Hermione dropped her hands now that Draco was on the solid ground next to her, and when she did that, the platform she brought up dropped.

The nymph looked at Hermione.

First she looked shocked.

But then she got that evil glint in her eye.

Okay, forget evil!

It looked freaking psycho!

"SISTERS! COME! WE HAVE FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF US! WE MUST BIND HER!"

"BIND ME?!" Hermione screamed bringing her hands to her head.

When she did that, unintentionally the tunnels behind her opened up.

Draco smirked.

That's his girl!

Hurriedly, he grabbed Hermione and threw her into 'their thing' position.

"Urgh! Draco your wings are in my face-oh my god! They're so soft! I mean-Draco there's a bunch of scary looking nymphs after us!"

"Okay! Just do random things with your hands!" he said as he broke into a run.

"Got it,"

She began waving her hands about and when she did, the walls and ground did many weird things, the ground began to swallow a few nymphs, and the walls began to smoosh them, it was actually really funny when they resurfaced.

Coz when they did, they were either gagging or falling unconscious.

And our Draco just wouldn't be our Draco if he didn't find that hilarious

"Wait! Malfoy! What about Ginny, pansy and Astoria?"Hermione shouted over the noises of nymphs moving the ground.

"We don't have time! We have to get you out of here first, besides, they have Potter!"

"Harry's here?! Oh my god! We have to save them!"

"We can't!"

Then he stopped running.

Hermione looked around and saw that they were surrounded by hundreds of nymphs.

The nymphs were now around them in a complicated circular pattern.

Draco took Hermione off of his shoulder and locked her in his arms.

"Hermione, join us! There's nothing left for you in the other world, except for heartbreak and pain! Join us and we can make sure none of that happens,"

"But I haven't even finished my education!" Hermione said, looking horrified.

Draco rolled his eyes

Was this woman serious?

There was a bunch of maniacs trying to bind her to the earth and all she could think about was her education?

"We'll teach you everything you need to know,"

Draco was now rapidly thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Alright, I'll come." Hermione said

Draco looked down at her horrified.

But that's when he realized that she wasn't fully there.

She had a dazed look in her eyes.

She looked… compelled.

Then she began to try and walk towards the other nymphs, but the clearly pissed of Draco refused to let her go and only held her tighter.

"Give her up Malfoy. You know you lost. She doesn't belong to you. She's **ours **now."

Draco's silver eyes turned to obsidian.

"Sorry, I don't share," as he said this, blue flames began to swirl around Hermione and him.

At first it was just a perfect, heated blue ring, until…

"So back off." He said in a deadly whisper

And that's when all hell broke loose.

When Draco said those words, his flame exploded therefore all the nymphs moved back.

But they still wanted what they came for so they began to try move through the unbreachable fire, momentarily forgetting about the burn.

Hermione looked up at Draco with hazy eyes and finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

She looked around and saw that nymphs were beginning to come through the fire.

"Oh my! Okay wait, Malfoy, can you get us to the wall by, well, burning them out of the way?"

"Honestly," he began,

"I have no idea how I just did that!"

"Well think! I have no idea how to make a tunnel but I'm trying here!"

Just then, a nymph came flying from above and Draco flicked his wrist and suddenly a large amount of blue flame came out, blasting her back to the other nymphs struggling to get through the flame.

"Okay I just figured that out," Draco said

"Okay then let's get out of here!" Hermione said as she began to run forward but Draco hauled her back.

"Seriously woman! Are you trying to kill us?"

"No! Stop being so slow!" she hissed back

Draco rolled his eyes, very annoyed, and picked Hermione up bridal style then dashed though the flame which most confusingly didn't burn him or Hermione.

When they were where Hermione wanted them to be, he carefully set her down.

Again, the ring of blue fire formed and held away all the nymphs.

Hermione whined.

"Can't they just give up?"

"Doesn't look like it," Draco said agitatedly as he stepped closer to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked at the wall.

"I have no idea what to do!" she huffed and slammed her hand against the wall.

Then she kept quiet.

"Hey! They're on the other side!" she said excitedly.

Draco frowned

"I'm not asking how you know that,"

Quiet suddenly, a young looking nymph got through the flame, looking very much burned.

Draco was about to blast her away disgustedly when unexpectedly she raised her hands in surrender.

"I just want to help!" she said.

"Yeah, and I'm an ugly Hufflepuff," Draco said sarcastically, and he raised his arm.

Hermione gave him a hard smack upside the head.

Obediently, he put his hand down

Go girl power!

"The nymphs are lying, you do not need to live underground, and the need to be with your element can be overcome by living near it. I can get you out of here,"

"Why are you helping us?" Hermione asked.

"Because they did the same thing so me, but I didn't have a Veela or enough power to protect me, and I really wanna get out of here"

Draco and Hermione were confused but they stayed silent.

The nymph pressed her ear to the wall.

Nodded to Hermione confirming that people were on the other side.

Then she punched the wall and it then moved to both sides to reveal Harry and the girls.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed

Draco was so shocked that he unconsciously let down the barrier.

The nymphs came pouring forth.

Hermione shrieked as one grabbed her hair.

Draco turned, picked up Hermione, blasted the nymph and began to run.

"Follow me!" the nymph said as she closed the path.

They were now in the middle of some kind of crossroad, only, this lead eight ways.

The nymph and Hermione suddenly looked conflicted.

"Urm…" the nymph began

"I think it's…" Hermione continued.

"Urm…"

"I have no idea…"

Pansy looked up at Hermione with a slightly dazed look.

Then everyone realized why she was looking her.

She was mumbling and sniffing the air.

She stopped, looked at the nymph and pointed at one of the tunnels.

The nymph began to sniff too.

Draco looked at Hermione and then cautiously asked:

"Love, what are you sniffing?"

"Fastest way out of here,"

"You can smell that?" Ginny and Astoria asked at the same time.

Draco raised a hand to Hermione's forehead.

"She's been down here for quite some time so I think that she might have possibly gone insane," Hermione swatted his hand away.

"Mione? You okay?" Harry asked

Suddenly, there was an alarming sound of banging and thrashing.

"Okay, we're going to have to rely on instinct here, let's go!" the nymph said to the group.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and began to pull her through the tunnel after the nymph.

Pansy was behind them along with Astoria, and Ginny and Harry were behind them.

They all began to run faster and faster until the nymph in front of them stopped.

Once they were all close together, she closed the tunnel behind Harry.

And now, they were all confused.

You see, in front of the nymph was a dead end, and the tunnel behind them was closed off.

"Okay, this tunnel could lead three way, all three ways, she won't like," the nymph said pointing to Hermione.

Hermione sniffed.

And then she looked horrified.

"It smells like the black lake at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered

"Okay, well, I thought it smelled like that so it must be that if you smell it too…"

Hermione gritted her teeth and began to shake her head and step back.

"I am not going there. No way." She said

Draco looked at Hermione, then the nymph.

"If she's a nymph and no longer a cat, why doesn't she want to go in there?" he asked.

"She isn't a pureblood, she is a muggleborn, because of that, she won't be a full nymph, but she'll have all the powers of a nymph along with all the characteristics, abilities and downfalls of a cat…"

The banging, thrashing and screaming of the other nymphs were getting louder.

"Hermione, I don't know what's going on but we need to get out of here!" harry said.

"No!"

"Okay, we're doing this the hard way," Draco said in a fake cheery voice.

And so, quickly so she couldn't get away, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and twisted her until she was locked without escape under his arm.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Not a chance kitten,"

The nymph looked at them.

"Hold your breath, and remember, once you're in the water, you can use your wand,"

"Don't put me in there!" Hermione began to whine.

The nymph opened the tunnel as everyone got out their wands, Hermione couldn't get hers for obvious reasons.

They all took deep breaths and Hermione realized that she had no other choice but to do the same.

But before she did, she gave Draco a death glare and said:

"When we get out of here, you are _**so **_sleeping in the Slytherin dorms!"

Then she held her breath and Draco couldn't help but smirk and take a breath.

Then the water came in as they swam out.

They didn't hear the threat that the leader of the nymphs gave.

"_**We will find you Hermione Granger; you will be one of us, because nobody escapes duty… Or crosses a nymph…"**_

Hermione looked like she was going to scream… and then claw everyone's eyes out.

But Draco really didn't want her to suffer long and so he used a spell to blast them to the surface.

By the time they were on the surface, Hermione was clinging to him like he was her life line.

AWWW!

… As if…

But hey, clinging is clinging!

When they got to shore and Hermione was still holding on to Draco, he began to smirk.

The Veela seemed to really enjoy this, and even though he didn't know it, he himself was also happy of the occurrence.

"What are y-you smirking f-for? St-stop being-g so happy! It's unfair!" Hermione said through chatters.

Their current position was Hermione with arms tightly around his neck while her head was on his chest and his hands were around her waist and under her knees.

Basically people, it was bridal style,

Harry and Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione, Draco and the nymph.

Astoria and pansy got up and mumbled apologies before making a mad dash towards the castle.

The nymph stood up and looked around.

"Wow," she said.

Then she turned to Draco and Hermione,

"I guess I'll see you at dawn tomorrow Hermione, oh yeah, my names Amicus" she said

"What?" Hermione chattered and Draco held her closer.

The nymph just smiled and then ran into the forbidden forest.

Creepy…

It seemed to be around half past six.

"We should get inside," Draco said to Hermione who was looking as if she'd just gone into hypothermia.

"Great observation Draco," she said sarcastically.

Quickly, so that she wouldn't catch a cold, he performed a drying and heating spell on her and himself, then he raced up to the castle with Hermione, leaving Ginny and Harry to walk up.

He's so strong…

When they got to the doors of the great hall, Hermione insisted that Draco should put her down.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her shoes.

"My poor little chucks," she said pouting

Draco smiled silently and pushed open the doors to the great hall.

As the duo stepped through the doors, Ginny and Harry caught up with them.

"Mione, we should really tell Dumbledore about what happened…and after you should tell us because we're more lost then children in Hogsmeade!"

"Okay,-"

Hermione's words were cut off as Dumbledore made an announcement.

It seemed that it was dinner time.

"As you all know, professor Snape has retired to go back to his former position as Hogwarts' potions master, because now, for the first time in a decade, he finally believes me when I say that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is cursed, well finally! Anyways, this year, we have a new member on the staff, please welcome…"

Hermione and little group stopped walking to look up at the stage.

A tall, thin man with a classy suit and trademark smirk began to walk up to the platform…

"Holy shit." Ginny said

"Oh fuck." Draco said

"Oh my gosh." Hermione said.

The rest of the hall stilled and fell silent.

Hermione gulped and looked at the latest DADA professor face, which was co-incidentally looking straight at her with a killer smirk.

Any guesses who it is?

The professors blue eyes met Draco's now black eyes just as professor Dumbledore's lips began to form a name…

"Hydrus Malfoy,"

The cousins stared at each other maliciously, neither blinking, nor showing weakness…

But if looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

**A/N: He heee heee! I got a shiver! So did you enjoy it? I kinda enjoyed writing this, anyways, tell me what you thought, if you're confused with anything, just ask,**

**Remember, I get happy with reviews, and a happy author means a sneaky teenage girl who secretly gets to her computer and types he story on a school night against the laws of her mother just so she could get the chapter to you!**

**Seriously people, please review! It really means the world to me and gives me the happiness and bravery to 'sneak-write' for yawl**

**:) :D****:D****:D**

**Ra Ra**


End file.
